14 mois
by Ailec22
Summary: Jack et Sam se réveillent groggys dans une pièce étrange, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il a bien pu leur arriver. Pire encore, ils sont sur un vaisseau. Et cerise sur le gâteau, selon la montre de Sam, leur dernier souvenir remonte... à plus de 14 mois ! Mais que s'est-il donc passé sur P9X-406... ? (Résumé au chapitre 9, pour les moins courageux )
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous :D ! Bienvenue sur cette humble fic, ma toute première sur Stargate !

Il y a donc deux trois petites choses que vous devez savoir :) :

* * *

 **-IL N'Y A PAS VRAIMENT D'EPOQUE, JE METS LES PERSONNAGES QUE J'AIME SANS TROP ME PRENDRE LA TÊTE.**

 **-DES SHIPS SAUVAGES PEUVENT APPARAÎTRE D'UN SEUL COUP (La fic est principalement Jarter, mais le Janiel est très susceptible d'apparaître aussi plus tard^^).**

* * *

Ok, donc deux "petites" choses^^ ! J'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas trop si vous avez toujours prévu de lire !

Voici donc le prologue, TRES, TRES court, mais c'est juste pour que vous voyiez rapidement si le concept vous plaît ou pas avant de continuer :) !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy :D !

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE : CARTER BON SANG, MAIS OU SOMMES-NOUS ?**_

Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais été du matin. Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de râler au réveil. Mais surtout, Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais trouvé les matelas de l'armée confortables.

-« Encore un dos ruiné à cause de vos conneries… » Grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage, les yeux engourdis et la tête battante.

-« Mon colonel… ? » Jack se figea.

-« Carter ? » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup sur son second, soulagé -mais quand même un peu déçu- de ne pas effectivement se trouver sur l'un des matelas inqualifiables du SGC. Observant la pièce, le militaire remarqua que Sam et lui étaient étendus sur des tables métalliques, dans une pièce sobre aux murs couleur taupe. « Bon sang mais où sommes-nous ?!

-Mon colonel…

-Je ne me souviens de rien… Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

-Vous devriez…

-Ça ne ressemble pas au SGC, ni à l'architecture Tok'ra…

-Il faudrait vraiment…

-Où sont Daniel et Teal'c… ?

-S'il vous plaît…

-Et cette planète que nous visitions…

-JACK ! » Le stoppa finalement Sam. Le militaire aux sourcils froncés reporta son attention sur elle.

-Quoi ?

-Derrière vous… » Souffla-t-elle doucement, son regard déjà rivé sur un point derrière lui. Imitant son second il se redressa et se tourna, ses yeux durs s'écarquillant à la vue de ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué.

-« Est-ce que c'est… ?

-Oui mon colonel… Nous sommes sur un vaisseau… » La bouche de Jack tomba alors raide, comme déconnectée de son corps à la vue de ce qu'il reconnaissait comme le vortex d'hyper-espace. « Et ce n'est pas tout… Avez-vous regardé votre montre… ? » O'Neill remonta son poignet et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

-« Elle est fichue, pourquoi ?

-Je… Je me demande si ce n'est pas une erreur…

-Carter…

-Et bien… la mienne...

-Carter !

-Indique que nous sommes le 13 août… Mais… » Jack soupira et s'approcha de Sam, levant doucement son poignet pour observer sa montre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-« Carter arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais… N'étions-nous pas en juin lorsque nous sommes partis ? En juin de l'année dernière ?

-Le 22, en effet…

-Mais enfin pour l'amour du ciel, que s'est-il passé sur cette foutue planète ?!»

* * *

 **Soooooo ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu et donné envie de lire la suite :) ! Si c'est le cas je vous souhaite alors une bonne fic, détendez-vous, rien ne va bien se passer. *Hehe***


	2. Mon Nom Est Jawa

**Hello tout le monde :D !**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire et suis rassurée que ce début de fic vous plaise :) !**

 **Bon par contre, j'avais promit des chapitres plus longs, et c'est le cas, mais sachez que celui-ci est encore un peu cour par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, simplement je n'avais pas grand chose à y rajouter et ne voulait pas "écrire pour écrire" vous voyez ? Du coup sachez simplement que les prochains seront 1,5 voire 2 fois plus longs :) !**

 **Voilà j'ai fini de blablater, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :D !**

Enjoy :D !

* * *

 _Rori : Un ptit peu court, à developper ça pourrait être intéressant ! :_

 **Oui je sais que le prologue était très court et je m'en excuse^^ ! Voici le chapitre 1 un peu plus long, en espérant qu'il t'intéresse :) !**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 1 : MON NOM EST JAWA_**

-« Mon colonel je ne pense pas que…

-Et que pensez-vous alors ?! Hein ?! Je serais curieux d'entendre une quelconque explication scientifique émaner de votre si brillant esprit ! » Sam fronça les sourcils, fixant son supérieur d'un air vexé. Celui-ci tourna un peu en rond puis souffla bruyamment en se passant la main sur le visage. « Excusez-moi Carter… J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour digérer tout ce merdier. » L'intéressée hocha la tête tandis qu'O'Neill retournait s'assoir sur l'une des tables métalliques, uniques objets meublant la pièce.

-« 14 mois… » Dit-elle doucement, « C'est…

-Long. » Sam sourit.

-« Oui… Je me demande si… » La jeune femme stoppa son interrogation lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre en leur direction. Immédiatement Jack se leva et se plaça devant son second, la faisant sourire de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur trois aliens inconnus des deux militaires suivis par un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, à la peau noisette et aux yeux d'un vert si intense, presque brillant, dont Sam ne put se détacher durant plusieurs secondes. Jack lui avait un regard dur rivé sur ses trois accompagnateurs, des créatures nacrées à l'apparence humaine de près de deux mètres, aux jambes très fines mais aux troncs incroyablement musclés, et dont les visages parfaitement vides rappelaient à Jack celui du très connu SlenderMan.

L'un d'eux commença alors à s'exprimer dans un langage incompréhensible, formé de « bips » et autres sons mécaniques, très peu agréables pour la délicate oreille du colonel. Une fois ce qui sembla être son discours terminé, il posa son imposante main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, qui prit à son tour la parole.

-« Mon nom est Jawa, bonjour prisonniers.

-Prisonniers ? » Reprit Jack, « Et en quel honneur ?

-Vous appartenez désormais au peuple des Adrillos, et répondrez au nom de CP-1 et CP-2.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Un des apparents Adrillos bipa.

-« Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à parler tant que personne ne vous a posé de question directe.

-C'est ridicule ! » S'indigna Sam, « Nous voulons parler à vos dirigeants immédiatement ! » En guise de réponse l'un des aliens leva sa main vers la militaire et la projeta violemment contre le mur.

-« Sam ! » Cria Jack en se précipitant à ses côtés. « Non mais ça va pas ?! » Hurla-t-il aux créatures, « de quel droit vous v… » la phrase du colonel mourut dans sa gorge en un grognement furieux, contenant sa colère alors que l'Adrillos levait de nouveau sa main vers lui. Les prendre à rebrousse-poil n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen d'améliorer leur situation.

-« Je vous suggère de vous reposer, vous serez soumis dans quelques heures à une batterie de tests neurologiques, puis interrogés sur vos origines. » Continua-t-il alors que Jack redressait une Sam sonnée dans ses bras. Un Adrillos bipa de nouveau à l'intention de Jawa, puis lui et ses deux comparses quittèrent la pièce. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de Sam, mais fut rapidement stoppé par le bras tendu d'O'Neill, qui la tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

-« Hé là l'ami, recule immédiatement. » C'était un ordre.

-« Je dois juste vérifier que votre amie va bien, ils seraient très fâchés si…

-Tu es différent… » Souffla doucement Sam. Jawa baissa la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard des deux militaires.

-« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Laissez-moi au moins regarder… » La jeune femme tourna son regard vers son supérieur en hochant la tête, lui signifiant que tout irait bien. Celui-ci la lâcha mais ne quitta pas l'adolescent des yeux.

-« Tu es humain… Pas comme eux… Que fais-tu là… ? » Reprit-t-elle tandis qu'il écartait délicatement ses cheveux.

-« Vous avez subi un choc assez violent, votre tête risque de rester douloureuse un moment mais il n'y a rien de grave. » Répondit-il en se tournant pour se lever, mais Sam retint doucement son bras.

-« Tu es terrifié je le vois dans tes yeux… Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis non plus, juste des…

-Explorateurs. Je sais, vous me l'avez dit il y a longtemps, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés… » Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent.

-« Tu nous connais ?! » Demanda-t-il un peu brutalement, gagnant un regard d'avertissement de Sam.

-« Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de ça avec vous… S'ils l'apprennent…

-Ils ne l'apprendront pas Jawa je te le promets. » Le regard du jeune garçon oscillait entre Sam et Jack, qui tenta son plus beau sourire pour le rassurer, le faisant se détendre.

-« Vous êtes arrivés sur ma planète il y a près d'un an.

-P9X-406 ? » L'adolescent sourit.

-« C'est comme ça que vous l'appeliez, mais pour nous c'était Alderaan. » Un épais voile sombre sembla décomposer instantanément son visage. Sam allait le questionner dessus mais à nouveau des pas se firent entendre, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit leur conversation sembla ne jamais avoir eu lieu. Un Adrillos apparu, gronda, et Jawa était reparti aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, laissant deux militaires perdus et sans voix avec leurs interrogations.

* * *

-« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles » Annonça passivement la voix de Walter à travers les haut-parleurs de la base, interrompant le général Hammond dans son briefing avec SG-12.

-« SG-12 rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, au rapport dans mon bureau à 18h. » L'équipe de militaire hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et quittèrent la pièce en même temps que leur chef de base.

-« Ce sont les Tok'ra mon général » L'informa Walter lorsqu'il arriva en salle de contrôle.

-« Bien laissez-les entrer. » Hammond se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'embarquement, se demandant bien ce que les Tok'ra pouvaient avoir à leur dire de plus depuis leur dernière visite la semaine auparavant.

L'énorme iris de titanium s'ouvrit dans son bruit si caractéristique, mettant fin aux interrogations du général. Un homme seul émergea de l'horizon des évènements, un homme qui n'aurait pas dû le traverser avant plus de 10 mois, déclenchants des regards choqués et inquiets entre tous les gardes de la salle d'embarquement.

-« Et ben alors Georges on ne me dit plus bonjour ? » Railla l'homme en s'avançant vers le général, qui se força à avaler et à afficher un sourire en lui tendant la main.

-« Général Carter, bienvenue à la base… »

* * *

 **Bieeeeeen ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça^^ ? Comment se fait-il que Jawa connaisse Sam et Jack ? Pourquoi Jacob est-il au SGC, de surcroît ignorant de la disparition de sa fille depuis 14 mois ? Et surtout, avez-vous repéré les deux références au même univers ;) ?**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réponses/impressions par review, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine :D !**


	3. Comment Ca Ils Ont Disparu !

**Hello hello tout le monde :D ! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews et follows, tout ça gonfle mon petit coeur de joie^^ :D !**

 **Du coup je reviens avec un chapitre encore un peu plus long (on tient le bon bout !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D !**

 **Bonne lecture :D !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2 : Comment ça ils ont disparu ?!**_

Le vieil homme gratifia son ami général d'une poignée de main et d'un sourire chaleureux, heureux de lE revoir après près d'un an et demi.

-« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant juin ? » S'étonna Hammond en l'accompagnant hors de la salle d'embarquement.

-« En effet c'est ce qui était prévu, mais notre mission sur Delaya s'est achevée bien plus tôt à cause de tempêtes solaires imprévues, nous ne pourrons y retourner que dans plusieurs mois, lorsque la planète sera un peu plus loin de son étoile. » Le chef du SGC hocha simplement la tête, guidant son ami vers les quartiers qu'il s'était octroyé, juste à côté de ceux de…

-« Où est SG-1 ? Il ne me semble pas les avoir vu en arrivant ? » Demanda Jacob en passant devant la chambre de sa fille. Hammond s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, incertain.

-« Justement… Il y a quelque chose dont je devais te parler…

* * *

-« Il a parlé au passé…

-Pardon ? » Retourna Jack, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce à la recherche d'une échappatoire qu'il savait ne pas exister, mais dont la quête lui permettait de ne pas totalement se sentir impuissant.

-« Jawa, » reprit Sam, « Il a dit que pour eux P9X-406 était Alderaan, et non pas est…

-Oui et bien, il n'a peut-être plus d'espoir d'y retourner un jour, ce gamin a clairement été fait prisonnier et esclave par ces sales bestioles.

-Mon colonel c'est un enfant, les enfants n'ont pas ce genre de réaction, ils espèrent toujours… A moins que…

-Je sais ce que vous pensez Carter, nous sommes sur un vaisseaux, ce gamin semble triste et nostalgique, je l'ai noté autant que vous. Vous pensez que sa planète a été détruite. » La jeune femme ne répondit pas, baissant la tête.

-« Vous croyez que…

-Non.

-Mais comment…

-Carter non, je ne crois pas que nous en soyons responsables. Nous n'avons pas les capacités techniques de le faire, contrairement aux Abrutos.

-Adrillos » Corrigea Sam en souriant.

-« Ouai, ces machins-là. Ils poursuivent un but étrange, ils semblent très intéressés par notre espèce.

-Oui… » Répondit la militaire distraitement. « Et… Daniel… ? Teal'c… ? » Reprit-elle tristement, « Vous pensez qu'ils…

-Non plus.

-Mais pourquoi ne les auraient-ils pas emmenés eux aussi… ?

-Ils se sont sûrement enfuis.

-Mais…

-Carter par pitié ! Cessez donc d'être aussi négative ! Je vous accorde que la situation n'est pas très réjouissante, mais nous avons connu bien pire, alors pas d'inquiétude, d'accord ?

-… Oui mon colonel…

-Bien. » Jack se plaça devant la fenêtre et observa les douces ondes lumineuses de l'hyper-espace, cherchant tant bien que mal une solution à leur problème. 14 mois, le SGC devait les avoir déclarés mort, ou au moins présumés selon le protocole, ce qui signifiait qu'aucune équipe de secours ne pourrait leur venir en aide. Le vaisseau n'était jamais sorti d'hyper-espace depuis leur arrivée, ils devaient donc avoir parcouru une bonne partie de la galaxie, si ce n'était plus, et leurs chances de passer à proximité d'une planète munie d'une porte des étoiles s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde. Ne leur restait alors qu'une seule sol…

-« Mon colonel… » Sam le sorti de ses pensées.

-« Oui Carter ?

-Regardez… » Murmura-t-elle en soulevant son tee-shirt, faisant rougir et se retourner son supérieur.

-« Mais enfin que faites-vous ?!

-Mais non enfin si je vous le dit ! Dites-moi simplement ce que vous voyez. » Jack se retourna doucement, jetant d'abord un œil, puis l'autre, notant que son second n'avait découvert que son abdomen. Il tâcha avec difficulté de ne pas s'attarder sur ses formes fines et musclées, examinant sa peau le plus objectivement possible.

-« Vous avez une petite cicatrice près de votre nombril, et donc ?

-Et donc, je n'ai jamais eu de cicatrice à cet endroit-là… » O'Neill fronça les sourcils, examinant son corps à son tour.

-« Merde ! » Jura-t-il en tournant l'arrière de son mollet vers Sam, laissant apparaître la trace de ce qui avait dû être une vilaine brûlure. « Moi qui était si fier de mon bronzage !

-Nous nous sommes donc battus sur cette planète… Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour mon peuple. » Répondit Jawa avec un mince sourire, surprenant les deux militaires qui, plongés dans leur inspection corporelle, ne l'avaient pas du tout entendu entrer. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, vous devez vous échapper, prenez ça. » Dit-il en leur envoyant à chacun une sorte de mini 9mm, tenant à peine dans la paume de la main. « Ce sont des blasters, ils vous serviront à vous échapper lorsqu'ils reviendront.

-Les Adrillos ?

-Ils sont plus mauvais que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été très avenant avec vous précédemment mais ils étaient là et s'ils apprenaient que nous nous connaissons ils…

-Hey calme-toi Jawa, tout va bien se passer… » Tenta de le rassurer Sam. « Tu peux nous faire confiance, nous ne rappelons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant notre réveil ici, mais je doute que nous t'ayons fait du mal… » Jawa baissa la tête.

-« Non en effet… Vous avez tout fait pour nous sauver… Vos deux amis se sont enfuis mais vous ils v…

-Daniel et Teal'c ? Ils ont traversé la porte ? » Demanda Sam, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Ils ont traversé l'anneau oui » Sourit Jawa, largement imité par les deux militaires en face de lui. Si Daniel et Teal'c étaient en vie, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

Des pas se firent soudain entendre dans le couloir. « Ils arrivent ! » Cria l'adolescent, « vite je dois me cacher, et dès qu'ils entreront vous ferez feu sur eux, d'accord ?

-Compte sur moi gamin » Répondit Jack en souriant. La seconde d'après près de huit Adrillos passèrent la porte de leur cellule, armés et équipés d'appareils électroniques qu'aucun des deux membres d'SG-1 ne trouvait très attrayant. Chacun des deux officiers faisait feu à volonté, abattant les Adrillos les uns après les autres sans grande résistance de leur part, et ce malgré le retentissement strident d'une alarme qui se mit à retentir dans tout le bâtiment, vrillant leurs oreilles.

-« Mon colonel il y en a deux qui s'échappent !

-Carter à droite, je m'occupe de l'autre ! » Jack et Sam se séparèrent en même temps dans deux embranchements différents, Jawa en suivant un au hasard après être sorti de sa cachette. Mais si jusque-là tout lui avait semblé facile, le jeune garçon perdit tout espoir en voyant une horde d'Adrillos arriver en renfort, immobilisant sans difficulté l'un de ses deux nouveaux amis…

* * *

-« Comment ça ils ont disparu ?!

-Jacob…

-Non pas de Jacob, je reviens après un an et demi de mission Tok'ra et on ne m'apprend que maintenant que ma fille est présumée morte sur une planète détruite à plusieurs milliers d'années lumières d'ici ?! » Le vieil homme utilisait des mots durs de façon à faire réagir son ami. « J'espère que c'est une très mauvaise blague Georges !

-Général Carter… » Se fit entendre la voix de Daniel derrière Jacob. Ce dernier fixa durement le chef du SGC quelques secondes de plus, s'assurant qu'il ait bien comprit l'immensité de sa colère, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme derrière lui.

-« Daniel Jackson… Que voulez-vous ?

-Et bien voilà je… Hmmm ce n'est pas encore une certitude bien que ce soit très probable mais vous savez faire des conclusions hâtives peut…

-Daniel !

-Je ne crois pas que Sam et Jack soient morts dans l'explosion de cette planète… » Avoua l'archéologue sous l'attitude menaçante du Tok'ra. Celui-ci le fixa pour l'inciter à développer. « En effet cette planète était peuplée d'humains comme nous, mais ils étaient pour la plupart assez primitifs, je dirais qu'ils en sont à leur Moyen-Age à eux, comme bon nombre des peuples que nous croisons. Quand nous sommes arrivés pourtant, de nouvelles créatures ont tenté de prendre contact avec nous, elles étaient aliens et n'avaient d'humain que leur structure, pourtant pour une raison que j'ignore s'intéressaient énormément à nous, et à la porte des étoiles. Elles avaient un enfant interprète, et disaient vouloir rencontrer les anciens. Quand nous leur avons dit qu'ils n'existaient plus elles se sont mises dans une colère monstre, clamant que nous en étions et que nous ne voulions pas partager notre savoir avec eux, et qu'ils détruiraient nos machines si nous ne les aidions pas…

-Vos machines ? » Interrogea Jacob.

-« Oui… Je me disais donc, s'ils sont tant intéressés par les anciens et qu'ils possèdent certaines de leurs machine…

-Ils voulaient se servir d'eux pour les faire fonctionner ! Et donc de vous puisqu'ils vous croyaient… Oh seigneur… » Jacob baissa la tête sous le regard interloqué des trois autres hommes, et lorsqu'il la releva, Selmak annonça de sa voix grave et sûre « Je sais où sont vos amis… »

* * *

 **Bieeeeeen^^, je suis désolée de tous ces cliffanghers mais vous savez, c'est mon côté sadique ;D !**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions par review, et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures :D !**


	4. Owen

**Coucou tout le monde :D ! Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers et followers, oui je le dis tout le temps, oui je vous soûle avec ça, mais oui je vous aime^^ !**

 **Alors je sais ce que j'avais dit, chapitres plus longs, etc, etc, mais j'avais ce GROS plot twist à vous donner et j'avais juste trop hâte :D ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**

 **Par ailleurs je vous annonce que je rentre des lundi en fac de médecine (pauvre de moi...), alors je continuerais bien sûr cette fic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si les délais de publications se rallongent, je n'abandonne pas cette fic loin de là, mais je n'aurais plus autant de temps que maintenant :) !**

 **Voilà pour les infos de début de chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3 : OWEN**_

-« Sam ! » Hurla le jeune garçon sans réfléchir, faisant se retourner les aliens présents devant lui.

-« Cours Jawa ! » Hurla la jeune femme, profitant du moment d'inattention des aliens pour se dégager, saisissant le bras de l'un pour le faire passer au-dessus d'elle et s'écraser au sol, puis elle se décala alors que le second se ruait sur elle, le faisant passer à ses côtés et directement contre le mur. Sam en étourdit encore deux avant qu'un des Adrillos ne la ceinture au niveau des bras, l'emprisonnant dans son énorme étreinte. « Jawa ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau alors que l'adolescent était resté là, immobile, observant la scène devant lui avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Il n'eut pourtant même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit violemment bousculer par derrière, et lorsqu'il reprit son équilibre ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Jack, assommant à son tour certains ses ravisseurs pour venir en aide à son second.

-« Ça va Carter ? » Demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

-« Parfaitement mon colonel ! » Lui répondit-elle dans le même état, « Merci.

-Waouuuuw c'était trop cool ! » Lança Jawa en rejoignant les deux militaires, extatique.

-« Désolé de t'avoir bousculé gamin… » Sourit Jack en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui sourit à son tour, comme honoré.

-« Et maintenant… ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire… ?

-On se cache » Répondit Sam, « Jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau fasse halte sur une planète munie d'une porte des étoiles ou d'une civilisation assez avancée pour nous donner les moyens de repartir. » Le visage de Jawa s'assombrit.

-« Vous n'en trouverez pas… Ils savent que vous voulez rentrer, ils vous soupçonnent d'être des anciens et de vouloir vous enfuir car vous ne voulez pas partager votre connaissance avec eux… Nous avons quitté la Voie lactée il y a bien longtemps...

-La voie… … Mais enfin comment est-ce possible ?!

-Je ne sais pas, mais depuis votre arrivée sur ce vaisseau, nous ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés… » Sam se tourna vers Jack.

-« Si le vaisseau est resté en hyper-espace tout ce temps… Selon la position d'Alderaan dans la galaxie, il est possible que cela soit vrai… Et dans ce cas…

-Quoi ? Dans ce cas quoi Carter ?

-Et bien dans ce cas nous ne sommes pas prêts de recroiser une planète avant plusieurs dizaines d'années… » O'Neill enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-« Et où comptent-ils nous emmener comme ça ?

-Et bien si comme Jawa le dit ils nous prennent pour des anciens…

-Vous pensez que…

-Oui… Ils doivent avoir trouvé Atlantis…

-… Fait chier ! » Jural Jack en frappant l'air de son poing. Tout le monde se tut pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun tentant tant bien que mal de jauger la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sam en profita pour se rapprocher de Jawa, lui prenant le bras.

-« Au fait… Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il nous était arrivé durant ces quatorze mois… ? » Jack releva la tête en même temps que le jeune garçon la baissait, il avait en effet complétement oublié cette partie de l'histoire.

-« Je ne sais pas si… Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Vous ne me croiriez pas…

-Jawa, je suis un colonel de l'air force qu'on a été rechercher dans son chalet un mercredi après-midi pour lui dire qu'il existait un anneau extraterrestre qui permettait de voyager à travers toute la galaxie en quelques secondes, je pense que je peux croire une énième histoire farfelue… » Lui dit Jack en souriant. L'adolescent sembla se détendre, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche Jack l'empoigna violemment par le bras pour le retourner, et en quelques secondes il se retrouva à terre de l'autre côté du colonel.

-« Mon colonel ! Mais enfin que …

-Carter on bouge ! » Et avant même que la jeune femme n'ait pu voir l'Adrillos tirer, son supérieur la poussa violemment sur sa gauche, la faisait tomber derrière une paroi tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près d'elle en ripostant contre des tirs nourris. Jawa se plaça immédiatement derrière Sam, qui ne tarda pas à dégainer à son tour le blaster que le jeune garçon leur avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt pour aider son supérieur.

-« Ils sont trop nombreux mon colonel nous ne… Jack ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'un tir l'atteignit en plein genou, le faisant basculer en arrière. Faisant fi quelques secondes de cet évènement, elle abattu les derniers gardes avec l'aide de Jawa, qui avait repris le blaster du colonel, s'assurant qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls dans ce couloir. Pour l'instant.

-« Jack, tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda l'adolescent une fois la fusillade terminée, une Sam choquée et muette à ses côtés. Le militaire grogna de douleur lorsque son second examina sa blessure.

-« Ce n'est pas très beau à voir mon colonel… » Siffla-t-elle en observant les restes de ce qui semblait avoir été une rotule.

-« Ce n'est rien » intervint Jawa, « Les Adrillos disposent d'une technologie médicale révolutionnaire, je les ai vu soigner bien pire que ça, je suis sûr que je peux réussir à voler quelq…

-Jawa non… Ça va aller je…

-Déplacez-vous jusque dans l'aile sud du vaisseau, il n'y a jamais personne là-bas vous devriez y être en sécurité quelques heures, je reviens !

-Non Jawa ! Jawa ! » Mais O'Neill avait beau crier, l'adolescent avait déjà disparu derrière l'un des murs.

* * *

-« Jack et Sam ? Vous savez où ils sont ? » Demanda Daniel, un espoir depuis longtemps disparu renaissant en lui.

-« Je le crois en effet… » Selmak laissa de nouveau la place à Jacob, « Mais ça ne va pas te plaire Georges… » Les deux généraux se fixèrent gravement. « Les créatures qu'SG-1 a rencontré sur cette planète… étaient les Adrillos… » Hammond tenta en vain de rester maître de ses émotions, une vague de surprise et de panique s'emparant de ses traits.

-« Je croyais qu'on avait supprimé P4X-396 de nos registres… ?

-Delaya… » Souffla Daniel.

-« Pardon ?

-Alderaan avait une planète jumelle général Hammond, nous devions la visiter le jour où les créatures ont attaqué. » Précisa Teal'c. « Les Adrillos comme vous dites ne sont pas arrivés immédiatement, il est possible qu'ils soient venus de cette seconde planète. » L'assemblée hocha la tête silencieusement.

-« Owen ? » Demanda seulement Jacob à Hammond.

-« Disparu depuis les incidents.

-Excusez-nous, » Interrompit Daniel en se raclant bruyamment la gorge, « Ça vous dérangerait de partager avec le reste de la classe ? ». Les deux généraux se tournèrent vers les membres restant de SG-1, puis le chef du SGC prit gravement la parole.

-« Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, l'espèce Adrillos n'est pas vraiment une espèce. Ce sont des machines… Construites ici au SGC… Par Owen O'Neill… Le frère du colonel O'Neill… ».

* * *

 **Voilà voilàààààà^^ ! Alors qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire :D ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos réactions, j'adore ça et vous en remercie avec des petits cadeaux, merci justement à Velleda Rouge pour le nom du frère de Jack, n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !**

 **Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Il N'Est Pas Mauvais

**Bonjour à tous :D !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 4ème chapitre de notre fic ! J'ai vu que cette histoire de frère vous avait pas mal perturbés, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout sera expliqué assez rapidement, et j'ai d'ailleurs une question à vous poser le concernant à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Mais pour l'instant je vous laisse le découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 4 : IL N'EST PAS MAUVAIS_**

Teal'c arqua simplement un sourcil, tandis que Daniel en resta bouche-bée.

-« Jack… Jack a un frère… ? Mais… Comment… ?

-Owen O'Neill a été recruté par le SGC il y a presque deux ans maintenant, ingénieur en nouvelles technologies il était chargé de l'élaboration de nouveaux MALP pour les missions d'exploration. Il a alors mis au point les Adrillos, qui répondaient à l'époque sous le nom de projet CP-13. Ceux-ci avaient vocation à être plus polyvalents, se déplaçant rapidement et pouvant entamer de réelles conversations avec les civilisations rencontrées, de manière plus rassurante qu'avec les MALP actuels…

-… Mais… ?

-Mais… Il s'est égaré dans le projet, ce qui ne devait être qu'une aide militaire est vite devenu une obsession pour lui, il en faisait le moteur de son travail, voire de sa vie. Un jour il a voulu implanter une intelligence artificielle à ses machines, mais elle était à son image : instable et imprévisible. Les prototypes se sont alors mit à développer leur propre langage, leurs propres idéaux, et ont un jour tenté de prendre le dessus sur le SGC. Nous les avons alors immédiatement et en urgence envoyées sur une planète à première vue abandonnée, P4X-396…

-Et le fameux Owen a disparu le même jour… Etrange…

-La CIA a mis tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, en vain.

-Général Hammond, est-il possible que le frère d'O'Neill soit parti sur Delaya avec les Adrillos ?

-En effet Teal'c, c'est la piste qui a été privilégiée par les autorités de cette époque.

-Dans ce cas il pourrait aider O'Neill et le major Carter à rentrer ?

-Et bien… Jack son frère ont un passé compliqué… Aucun des deux n'était au courant de la présence de l'autre au SGC lorsqu'Owen est venu travailler sur ces prototypes. Nous lui avons confié une fausse identité et une restriction à certaines parties de la base.

-Mais que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

-Daniel…

-Jacob s'il vous plaît… Je pense que nous sommes tous ici d'accord pour affirmer que la situation actuelle peut être qualifiée de « désespérée » … » Les deux généraux se regardèrent mais n'échangèrent aucun mot. Jacob hocha la tête et Hammond prit une grande inspiration.

-« Le colonel O'Neill… A assassiné son père pour protéger son frère… »

* * *

-« Pour l'amour du ciel Carter… » Grogna Jack alors que la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de panser son genou.

-« Je suis désolée mon colonel, vr…

-Et cessez donc de vous excuser tout le temps ! » Sam se tut. Elle connaissait ses piètres talents d'infirmière et ne pouvait blâmer Jack de grogner de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait l'état de sa blessure. Ajouté à cela le sentiment désagréable de le savoir souffrir, ses mains tremblaient et ses mouvements n'étaient pas toujours très nets.

-« C'est fini mon colonel, je ne peux pas faire mieux avec les maigres bandages contenus dans les kits de poche de l'armée…

-Moi général, je vous assure que je ferais agrandir ces foutus kits, n'en déplaise à Janet.

-Vous général ? » Lança Sam sur un ton de défi.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Carter ? Vous ne faites pas confiance en mes talents de leader ?

-Oh si mon colonel… Seulement vous qui n'aimez pas l'autorité, vous allez devenir l'autorité… » Jack prit un air faussement outré.

-« Mais mon autorité sera nouvelle et juste envers mes hommes ! … Et mes femmes… » Rajouta-t-il en souriant espièglement, gagnant un regard noir de son second.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, assis l'un contre l'autre contre un mur froid et métallique de l'autre bout du vaisseau, là où Jawa leur avait garanti une sécurité temporaire. L'alarme annonçant leur fuite avait cessé (à leur plus grand bonheur) de retentir, mais plus de troupes de patrouilles avaient commencé à arpenter les couloirs, forçant Sam et un Jack clopinant à se cacher maladroitement, où à affronter leurs adversaires avec le seul blaster encore en leur possession.

Le colonel ne l'avouerait jamais, fierté oblige, mais il avait éprouvé une sorte de fascination en regardant son second descendre les Abrutos les uns après les autres, avec tant de grâce, de force et d'instinct. Il s'émerveillait comme toujours de voir une si farouche combattante derrière son joli visage de scientifi… Jack se gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était tout sauf le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées !

-« Mon colonel ?

-Oui Carter ?

-Vous pensez qu'Alderaan a vraiment été détruite… ?

-Carter on a déjà eu cette conversation…

-Oui mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que… Il devait certainement y avoir des centaines de milliers, voire des millions d'habitants sur cette planète…

-Ne vous infligez pas ça…

-Si c'est de notre faute…

-Carter…

-Nous avons tué tous ces gens…

-Sam ! » L'utilisation de son prénom fit relever la tête du major. « Maintenant ça suffit, tant que nous ne serons as fixés sur le sujet je vous interdis d'avoir ce genre d'idée, compris ?

-… Oui mon co…

-Sam ! Jack ! Vous allez bien ?

-Jawa ! Tu as réussi !

-Evidemment qu'il a réussi Carter, c'est un gamin débrouillard… » Lança Jack à l'adolescent en clignant de l'œil, heureux de voir la fierté grandir dans son regard.

-« J'ai l'appareil Jack, donne-moi ta jambe. » Le colonel s'exécuta en grimaçant, plaçant celle-ci à plat et dépliée devant le jeune garçon. Jawa sorti alors une sorte de gros sèche-cheveux de son sac, qui forma un halo bleu devant son embouchure lorsqu'il l'activa.

-« Hé là, c'est pas dangereux ton truc ?

-Pas du tout » Sourit l'adolescent, « Tu ne sentiras même rien du tout ! » Jack en fut relativement rassuré, toisant toujours l'appareil d'un air mauvais.

-« Mon colonel vous avez peur ? » Se moqua Sam gentiment.

-« Pas du tout Carter ! Où allez-vous chercher des idées pareilles ? » La jeune femme sourit à la grimace que laissa échapper son supérieur lorsque Jawa approcha l'appareil de son genou. Le halo bleu s'intensifia alors, et les deux militaires observèrent avec fascination les tissus se reformer et se régénérer tous seuls, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-« Jawa c'est… Merveilleux…

-Je n'ai rien senti du tout…

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit !

-Mon colonel nous devons ramener cette technologie sur Terre ! Vous imaginez tous les…

-Oui oui Carter j'imagine… Jawa tu saurais comment nous faire sortir d'ici ?

-Nous sommes sur un vaisseau en plein vol hyper-espace… » Sam gloussa.

-« Oui je sais bien, mais… Y aurait-il un moyen de prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau ?

-Les Adrillos eux-mêmes n'ont pas le contrôle de ce vaisseau… Ils comptaient sur vous, sur votre étude…

-Ce vaisseau est ancien… ? » Demanda Sam, pleine d'espoir.

-« Je crois… Ils disaient que vous étiez la clé de ce vaisseau, que seuls vous leur permettriez de le comprendre pour s'en servir… Ils ont déjà fait des tests sur mon peuple sans grands résultats, et ils ont essayé sur Owen aussi, mais il s'est échappé avant la fin des tests…

-Owen ? Qui est Owen ?

-Le créateur des Adrillos.

-Attend tu veux dire que ces machins-là ont été créés par quelqu'un ? Mais qui peut être assez débile pour…

-Owen est très intelligent Jack, il m'a appris des centaines de choses !

-Il a créé ses bestioles…

-Mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions ! C'est un homme gentil, il les a imaginés pour aider son peuple mais a été dépassé par sa création… Il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention mais il n'est pas mauvais…

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier… » Statua Sam pour calmer le garçon.

-« Oui… Il a été comme un guide pour moi ces derniers mois… » _Un peu comme toi, Jack_ , pensa l'adolescent sans oser le dire.

-« Bon… Et où on peut le trouver cet Owen ? Il peut peut-être nous aider à combattre les Abrutos si c'est lui qui les a créés ?

-Je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait… Il apparaît comme ça, et puis il disparait comme il est venu.

-Bon allez Carter debout, on va à la recherche du magicien d'Oz…

-J'aime bien ce nom… » Tous se retournèrent au son soudain d'une voix que les deux militaires ne connaissaient pas.

-« Owen ! » S'exclama joyeusement Jawa, perdant néanmoins son sourire en voyant l'expression craintive et perturbée que celui-ci. « Owen… ? »

-« Jack… » Répondit celui-ci en fixant le colonel, le visage figé par l'incompréhension.

* * *

 **Bieeeeeeeeeeen, voilà des retrouvailles qui promettent d'être explosives^^ ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Owen fait encore sur ce vaisseau ? Quelle sera la réaction de Jack ?**

 **Et j'ai une question à vous poser, votre avis est capital pour la suite de l'histoire (il déterminera la mort (ou pas) d'un des personnages, mouahaha :3) !**

 _ **►►►►►►►►►►►Voyez-vous Owen comme un personnage gentil ou méchant ?◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄**_

 **J'attends vos réponses et vos avis sur le chapitre par review et comme d'habitude avec impatience :D !**

 **D'ici-là portez-vous bien, et à bientôt :D**


	6. Tu As Détruit Ma Famille

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous n'avez pas été très nombreux à voter (#AuteurEnPeine #AuteurQuiPrometNePasMordre), mais la décision est prise, Owen sera gentil :D ! J'avais plein d'idées avec lui méchant, mais comme quoi, ne jamais vendre la peu du personnage avant de l'avoir tué :p !**

 **On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour la suite de cette fic avec au programme des tensions et des révélations ! Je ne m'étends pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) !**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5 : TU AS DETRUIT NOTRE FAMILLE**_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, Owen toujours aussi surpris et Jack le visage dur et fermé.

-« Owen… » Commença Jawa, « Tu connais Jack… ? » Le scientifique sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-« Je… Euh… Oui… Enfin… C'est que…

-Mon colonel… ?

-Ben alors Owen, t'as perdu ta langue… ? Tu l'avais pourtant bien pendue la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… Ou plutôt non, tu es resté exactement le même… Incapable de dire la vérité… » Jack avait prononcé et articulé chacun de ses mots, prit cette voix froide, monocorde et menaçante que Sam elle-même ne l'avait vu que très peu utiliser. Le pauvre Owen avait le visage ravagé par la peur, recroquevillé sur lui-même contre un mur avec lequel il aurait bien fusionné.

-« Jack je t'en prie écoute-moi, j'ai…

-Non. Tu as perdu mon écoute le jour où tu as détruit notre famille pour protéger ta fierté.

-Mais j'ai…

-Owen. Tu restes avec nous si tu veux, tu rentres avec nous si tu veux, mais si ce n'est pas d'ordre essentiel tu ne m'adresses pas la parole. » Jack tourna les talons et commença à arpenter les couloirs vides du vaisseau sans vraiment savoir où aller, du moment que cette direction était à l'opposé de celle où se tenait actuellement celui qui avait un jour été son frère.

-« Mon colonel enfin mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! » S'exclama Sam en le rejoignant.

-« Carter je vous en prie pas maintenant…

-Et quand alors ? Je vous connais, vu votre tête et votre réaction, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous en parliez à quiconque un jour !

-Alors pourquoi essayez-vous ?! Parce que vous êtes vous et que je suis moi, incapable de résister à vos yeux de biche, piégé pour ce qui semble être un bon bout de temps avec mon second auquel je tiens plus que je ne le devrais ? C'est ça ? … Carter ?

-Mon colonel…

-C'est ce que je disais. Allez retrouver les autres, c'est un ordre. » Jack tourna la tête sans plus de cérémonie, laissant derrière lui une Sam blessée et au bord des larmes.

* * *

Daniel en avait perdu le contrôle des muscles de sa mâchoire. Teal'c s'était contenté d'arquer un sourcil.

-« Mais enfin… Nous l'aurions su !

-L'état major le savait Daniel, mais ce n'était pas de votre ressort…

-Mais c'est Jack ! Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé… ?

-C'est à lui de…

-Jack est mort ! … … Certainement… Mort…

-Daniel…

-Jacob… Je sais que vous avez toujours espoir de les retrouver, mais moi… Ça fait plus d'un an que j'essaie de m'habituer à leur disparition, Sam et Jack étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de membres de ma famille, avec vous Teal'c bien sûr… Je ne tiens pas à avoir de faux-espoirs… Et surtout je ne tiens pas à ce que mon dernier souvenir de lui soit un secret dont je ne connaîtrais jamais le contenu…

-Si vous le permettez général, je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson. Si nous retrouvons le colonel O'Neill nous nous efforcerons de ne pas en parler, mais dans l'hypothèse où…

-Ça va Teal'c… » Hammond jeta un regard à Jacob, qui acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas une histoire très originale… Une parmi tant d'autres ici aux Etats-Unis, mais c'est plus ou moins ce qui a décidé Jack à poursuivre dans l'armée. Son père était un général haut gradé, bien plus encore que Jacob ou moi ne le sommes.

-Mais vous dirigez le SGC ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de généraux plus gradés que vous !

-Il y en a, mais ces généraux sont généralement inaptes au combat ou assez fermés d'esprit, ce qui ne leur permet pas d'obtenir les agréments psychologiques de bien des missions. Et puis savez, à notre stade, un galon ou deux ne fait plus tant que ça la différence.

-J'en ai quand même un de plus que toi, Georges… » Les trois autres hommes sourirent.

-En effet… Mais tu as également quelques années de plus… » Nouveaux sourires, hochement de tête sympathique de Jacob. « Enfin, tout cela pour dire que le père de Jack était l'un de ces généraux, droit, rigoureux, et d'une autorité sans précédent. Il avait décidé que tous ses fils suivraient le même chemin que lui, à savoir celui de l'air force.

-Mais… ?

-Mais si Jack semblait se plaire dans cette voix, Owen, son jeune frère, était fasciné et passionné par les sciences…

-Jack a un frère scientifique ?! C'est de là que lui vient sa méfiance envers eux ?

-Qui sait… … … Owen avait une douzaine d'années quand il a fait part de son choix à sa mère. Celle-ci était une couturière sans grande éducation, mais très cultivée et curieuse de tout, elle a toujours été le modèle de Jack… » Hammond sembla se perdre quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs. « Owen a donc fait part de ce choix à sa mère, qui en fut évidemment ravie. Mais son père n'a pris les choses de la même façon…

-Dans toutes les civilisations humaines ou animales c'est l'individu dominant qui fait les choix pour son peuple, les différentes cultures viennent surtout des différences de réaction et de degré de dominance de ces…

-Daniel Jackson…

-Oh oui je, pardon général, continuez. » S'excusa l'archéologue en rougissant.

-« Je disais donc… William O'Neill n'a pas prit les choses aussi bien. Plusieurs fois des disputes ont éclaté entre lui et sa famille, que ce soit Owen ou sa femme Laurie, au sujet de l'avenir de leur fils. Un jour pourtant cette dispute se fit si forte que Jack descendit demander un peu de calme, ordre évidemment très mal perçu par son père. Owen et Jack, qui avait à peine atteint la majorité (NA : Je parle ici de majorité comme nous l'entendons nous français, donc 18 ans, et non 21 comme aux Etats-Unis :) !) se sont dressés contre leur père, soutenant qu'un homme incapable de rester maître de lui-même n'avait aucun ordre à donner à sa famille.

-Maître de lui-même ?

-William avait… Un problème de boisson…

-Oh… » Daniel baissa la tête, gêné.

-« Il s'est justement mis à boire ce soir-là, ne lâchant pas ses fils d'une semelle, les humiliant sans ne jamais s'arrêter jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

-Comment un homme peut-il faire cela à sa famille général Hammond ?

-Je ne sais pas Teal'c, surement était-il persuadé d'avoir la bonne attitude pour les forcer à faire ce qu'il pensait être le bon choix pour eux…

-Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de leur malheur !

-Dans l'armée la notion de bonheur et très dérisoire, Daniel. Quoi qu'il en soit Owen, à l'époque esprit érudit et en pleine crise d'adolescence, se mit à attaquer son père directement, critiquant son caractère, son addiction, ses choix. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et William écarta Jack pour gifler Owen, ouvrant sa pommette gauche. Le jeune garçon mit du temps à recouvrer ses esprits mais répliqua tout de même, son faible corps de peu de poids face à celui de son père. Père qui, aveuglé par l'alcool ou ses expériences militaires, allez savoir, s'est rapidement armé d'un couteau de la cuisine pour montrer à son cadet qui faisait la loi dans leur maison.

-Oh seigneur…

-Jack a rapporté ne jamais l'avoir vu ainsi, il était presque devenu fou. Alors il a été chercher l'arme que son père gardait chez eux, a ordonné à Owen de sortir de la pièce… Et quelques minutes après, son père n'était plus…

* * *

-« Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

-Sam… Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Jawa s'il te plaît. » Ses yeux bleus humides et d'une froideur glaciale se plantèrent dans ceux d'Owen. « Qu'est-ce, que, vous, lui avez fait ?

-Je… C'était il y a longtemps j'ai…

-Répondez !

-Sam ! Arrête de crier ils vont nous entendre !

-Parfait ! On leur livrera cet homme au passage !

-Mais enfin je…

-Je n'ait jamais vu Jack dans un tel état, jamais, et pourtant il a traversé des épreuves bien pires que tout ce que vous pourriez un jour imaginer dans votre petite tête de scientifique raté ! Alors répondez-moi ! » Le regard d'Owen était aussi terrifié que celui de Sam brillait de colère.

-« Il y a de la peine dans tes yeux…

-Jawa…

-Non je le vois… Dans tes yeux… Et dans les tiens aussi Owen…

-Jawa s'il te plaît…

-Mon peuple est doué pour décrypter les émotions… Vous êtes deux personnes en peine… Mais la tienne Sam, est différente… Plus récente… Plus destructrice aussi… Owen toi… Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant… Tu t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait à Jack… ? » Les yeux du scientifique balayèrent la pièce, passant de Jawa à Sam et de Sam à Jawa sans vraiment se fixer, avant de ne laisser échapper la première d'une longue série de larmes.

-« Je m'en veux tellement si vous saviez… Il… Il était tout pour moi, il m'a sauvé la vie… Mais moi… J'ai… J'ai menti… Je l'ai trahi parce que j'avais peur, j'avais peur et j'avais honte aussi, tellement honte… » Owen enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, ne la ressortant que plusieurs secondes plus tard. « Mais maintenant j'ai réfléchi et je ne veux rien d'autre que réparer mes erreurs… Si tentées qu'elles puissent l'être… » Sam resta perplexe, l'homme en face d'elle semblait vraiment s'en vouloir…

-« Qu'avez-vous fait à Jack… ?

-Je l'ai fait passer pour un meurtrier… Alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie… »

* * *

 **Chaud chaud chaaauud tout ça :D ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du passé de nos deux frères ennemis ? Jack pardonnera-t-il à Owen ? Où sont les Adrillos ? Et surtout... N'y a-t-il pas d'autres secrets dans cette histoire de "meurtre" ?**

 **Je vous attend en review pour en discuter, et vous dit à la prochaine pour... La mort de quelqu'un ! Mouahahaha ;3 ...**


	7. Il N'Y A Rien A En Dire

**Salut tout le monde :D ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère bien, et on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 6è chapitre de cette fic :D !**

 **Déjà je tiens à m'excuser sur mes promesses, telle une politique je vous avait promit des choses la dernière fois que je n'ai pas pu tenir comme la mort d'un personnage, qui était prévue mais dont des changements de plan ont rendue impossible... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter ;) !**

 **Sinon j'espère que vos coeurs de shippeur vont bien, car je vais un peu les malmener... Mon sadisme refait surface, mais promit, je ne fais que dans les happy ending^^ !**

 **Sur ce j'arrête de m'étaler et vous laisse profiter du chapitre :D ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6 : IL N'Y A RIEN A EN DIRE**_

-« Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais… Mais j'avais peur et honte et…

-Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. » Sam fixait durement le pauvre homme, qui soupira en baissant les yeux.

-« J'étais jeune et je voulais devenir scientifique. Mais… Mon père… Notre père… Etait lui-même un haut général de l'armée, et il n'a jamais imaginé autre chose pour nous que le même monde que lui avait toujours connu. Alors quand je lui ai exposé mes projets il s'est moqué de moi, mais j'ai insisté et il a fini par se mettre en colère… J'ai essayé de rester calme, vraiment, je savais qu'il était buté et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, mais il a commencé à s'en prendre à notre mère et ça… Ni Jack ni moi ne pouvions le supporter. On est descendus pour essayer de calmer le jeu, mais notre père alcoolique était retombé dans son addiction, et ça n'a rendu les choses que pires. Notre mère est partie et nous sommes restés, car il fallait bien qu'il ait une cible et nous ne voulions pas que ce soit encore une fois notre mère. Il a continué à boire, encore et encore, puis il y a eu la remarque de trop. Je l'ai provoqué, il s'est énervé et m'a frappé avant de se saisir d'un couteau de cuisine… Jack a pris peur et est allé chercher l'arme de notre père pour me défendre. Il m'a ordonné de sortir. Et quand je suis revenu… Notre père était mort, d'une balle dans la tête… »

Sam resta figée quelques secondes, horrifiée. Pas par l'acte de Jack, mais par la situation qu'elle n'apprenait qu'aujourd'hui, par un frère que Jack avait toujours caché.

-« Je suis vraiment désolée Owen…

-Ne vous en faites pas vous n'y êtes pour rien… C'est moi qui suis désolé…

-Owen… Pourquoi tu dis que tu l'as fait passer pour un meurtrier ? » Demanda Jawa, soupçonneux.

-« Eh bien.. Quand ma mère a entendu le coup de feu… Elle est descendue immédiatement et… Je lui ai dit que Jack avait tiré sur notre père, et qu'il l'avait tué, mais… Je n'ai jamais avoué la partie concernant ma provocation ridicule…

-Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute s'il a réagi comme ça !

-Non, mais je pouvais le prévoir… Et je n'ai pas réfléchi… » Owen baissa de nouveau la tête et Jawa regarda Sam tristement, comme lui demandant silencieusement le bon comportement à avoir pour soutenir son ami. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le garçon, apercevant derrière lui la silhouette de Jack tapie dans l'ombre d'un couloir.

-« Jack… Jack… ! » A peine l'avait-elle appelé que le militaire s'éloigna, mais elle le suivi quand même, ne remarquant pas l'emploi de son prénom. « Mon colonel s'il vous plaît…

-Carter allez-vous en.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Owen vient de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Owen n'a absolument aucune idée de la vérité.

-Alors racontez-la moi !

-Il en est absolument hors de question, maintenant laissez-moi.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi Carter ? Owen ! Owen et cette histoire oubliée, Owen sur ce putain de vaisseau, Owen qui se fait passer pour un héros aux yeux de ce gosse, Owen qui…

-Mais il ne demande que votre pardon !

-Mais comment pourrait-il le réclamer maintenant ?! Il ne m'a plus jamais parlé après ce jour !

-Il avait peur !

-C'est un lâche !

-Et vous, vous êtes têtu et borné !

-Et vous, vous êtes niaise et utopiste, vous êtes exactement comme lui. » Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe. Sam s'arrêta sur place et Jack un peu plus loin, sans toutefois se retourner vers son second. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles.

-« Je suis peut-être niaise et optimiste, mais vous, vous vous êtes aigri et méchant… Et dire que je n'avais jamais vu cette partie de vous…

-Surprise !

-J'étais venue voir si vous alliez bien, je voulais vous aider…

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide ! Surtout pas vous, comment pourriez-vous m'aider avec votre petite famille aimante et parfaite ?!

-J'ai perdu ma mère !

-Bouhou… Pauvre petite Sam… Moi j'ai perdu toute ma famille ! » Une larme s'échappa des yeux de la militaire malgré elle. Elle savait que Jack n'était pas dans son état normal, elle savait que c'était sa colère pour Owen qui parlait… Mais…

-« Allez vous faire voir. » Jura-t-elle la voix tremblante, se retournant avant de voir le geste d'accompagnement de son supérieur.

* * *

-« Mon Dieu… Jack ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça… J'ai toujours cru qu'il était enfant unique…

-Le colonel O'Neill n'est pas un meurtrier Général Hammond.

-Je sais bien Teal'c, vous non plus, mais qu'en serait-il si quelqu'un menaçait votre fils… ? » Le Jaffa se tût.

Un ange passa pendant plusieurs secondes dans le groupe, chacun se faisant sa propre idée de l'histoire contée par le général.

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous presser les enfants, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'envoyer des troupes sur Delaya, et le plus tôt sera le mieux… » Hammond hocha la tête et prit la direction de son bureau pour préparer l'expédition. Jacob souffla lourdement, ses doigts pianotant sur sa cuisse.

-« He, on va les retrouver vous savez.

-Daniel…

-Ce sont Jack et Sam… Dieu sait combien de fois on n'a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser… » Le Tok'ra sourit légèrement.

-« C'est ma seule fille vous savez, depuis la mort de sa mère je… j'ai…

-Je suis sûr que le major Carter est en vie général, c'est une combattante hors-pair. Et puis, elle est avec le colonel O'Neill… » Glissa Teal'c avant de s'éloigner.

-« Comment ça « Et puis elle est avec le colonel O'Neill ? » Teal'c ! » Daniel gloussa avant d'aller se préparer à son tour.

* * *

Sam marchait dans les allées du vaisseau sans vraiment savoir où aller. Sur ses gardes, bien sûr, même si cette partie semblait comme l'avait dit Jawa ne pas avoir été visitée depuis longtemps.

Marcher la calmait, lui évitait de penser à Jack et son mauvais caractère, à Jack qui ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle se répétait que ce n'était que des mots sur le coup de la colère, mais à chaque fois elle sentait sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement en signe de contradiction.

-« Sam… ?

-Jawa ? Où est Owen ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Owen est resté là-bas, moi je… Je vous ai suivie… Mais je voulais savoir comment vous alliez ? » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, gêné. Sam sourit à la sincérité touchante du jeune garçon.

-« Ça va merci, ne t'en fait pas.

-Vous mentez…

-Non je… C'est juste que… Jack… » La militaire soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive…

-Vous voulez l'aider ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais il ne me laisse pas au moins essayer… Il est braqué parce qu'il est têtu et fier et…

-Amoureux. » Jawa sourit alors que le cœur de Sam manqua un battement.

-« Je te demande pardon ?!

-Oh allez ! On en discutait avec Owen tout à l'heure, ça se voit comme un Taun-Taun sur une branche de…

-Un Taun-Taun ?

-Oui… Non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un gros animal des neiges. Mais passons, toi et Jack, ça fait combien de temps ? Au moins quelques années je dirais ? » Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment expliquer à un adolescent de 15 ans ce qu'elle avait refusé de s'avouer depuis des années ? « Oh non… Ne me dites pas que… ?

-C'est très compliqué tu sais, là où on travaille…

-Mais c'est pas juste enfin ! » Sam sourit.

-« De là où on vient ça l'est rarement…

-Et ben moi je vais rentrer avec vous, et je vais leur dire ! Ça se serait pas passé comme ça sur Alderaan… » Le visage de Jawa s'assombrit.

-« Hey… Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler… ?

-Parler de quoi ? Du fait que les Adrillos aient fait exploser ma planète ? Du fait que ma famille et près de 2 millions de personnes aient été vaporisées d'un seul coup ? Il n'y a rien à en dire ! » Le jeune garçon se leva et s'éloigna de Sam, celle-ci tentant en vain de le rappeler.

Alors ils avaient eu raison, ils étaient tous sur ce vaisseau car Alderaan n'existait plus…

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette foutue planète… » Soupira la militaire en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se concentra pour faire le vide dans sa tête, se focalisant sur sa respiration pour calmer un mal de tête naissant.

Owen arriva par le même couloir qu'avait empreinté Jawa pour s'enfuir, sur le point d'interpeller Sam, mais se stoppa net en voyant plusieurs Adrillos venir de l'entrée d'en face. Il se cacha derrière un mur et voulu prévenir l'amie de Jack, mais s'il le faisait les Adrillos allaient venir à lui aussi et…

-« Owen… ? » L'intéressé se retourna vivement et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit, au moment même où celui-ci tenta de se débattre pour aller aider Sam, aux prises avec plusieurs Adrillos.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et cria pour alerter ses amis, mais ses ennemis étaient trop nombreux, après le troisième neutralisé l'un d'entre eux la frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne et la militaire s'effondra, inconsciente.

* * *

 **Bieeeen, je m'en vais me cacher dans un endroit tenu secret et ne plus en sortir pendant quelques semaines moi^^ !**

 **En tous cas, voilà quelque chose qui malgré tout ne va pas du tout plaire à notre colonel... Mouahaha mais ne vous inquiétez pas, IL ne va pas tarder à la rejoindre ;) ...**

 **Encore une fois j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, vous ferez une PACES heureuse^^ ! Et à bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures, saluut :D !**


	8. Je T'aime

**Hello tout le monde :D ! C'est moi de nouveau !**

 **Un rythme de publication très irrégulier je le sais et j'en suis désolée, mais mon écriture se limite à ma quantité astronomique de travail en PACES et à mon inspiration (qui, en tant qu'esprit sadique a, je l'avoue, été pas mal en forme pour ce chapitre-là^^ !).**

 **Vous avez certainement dû voir le titre donc je ne vais pas trop m'étaler encore une fois sous peine de ne pas être écoutée^^ !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy :D**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 7 : JE T'AIME_**

Tout s'était passé très vite. Sam s'était écroulée, les Adrillos l'avaient emmenée, et la pièce laissée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Jawa se dégagea farouchement de l'emprise d'Owen, qui ne tenta pas de le retenir, et se tourna vers le scientifique.

-« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'aller l'aider ?! Elle avait besoin de nous à trois on aurait pu les…

-Ah non non non c'était beaucoup trop dangereux Jawa !

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! Ce sont des machines c'est moi qui les aie créées je sais de quelle force elles disposent, et c'est beaucoup plus qu… » Owen se figea en pleine phrase et se raidit en entendant des pas accourir vers leur position. Il regarda Jawa avec panique mais l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas, les yeux rivés vers l'obscurité du couloir qui laissa après quelques secondes apparaître un Jack perturbé aux sourcils froncés.

-« J'ai entendu Sam crier qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-elle ?

-Elle… Je… Ils…

-Parle enfin ! » Hurla Jack afin de presser son frère, qui se bloqua de plus belle.

-« C'est les Adrillos ils l'ont enlevée j'ai rien pu faire Jack je te…

-Par où ? » Demanda simplement le militaire au jeune garçon, qui lui indiqua d'un signe de la main.

-« Par là mais Jack tu ne… Jack ! … … Sois prudent… » Murmura Jawa pour lui-même alors que le colonel avait déjà disparu.

-« Tout est de ma faute…

-Owen…

-Non je le sais j'ai encore eu peur et… Je voulais pas que… Je voulais vraiment aller l'aider mais je… … … J'aimerais tellement être comme eux…

-Tu sais… Tu as peut-être eu la bonne réaction sans t'en rendre compte…

-Mais… ?

-Et ben tu m'as empêché d'y aller, et… Enfin je dis juste que, peut-être, tu as eu raison… Ils étaient beaucoup trop et moi tout seul… Jack l'aurait fait j'en suis sûr…

-Tu penses que ça va aller pour lui… ?

-Oh oui. Il est fort, je l'ai déjà vu se battre avec elle, il fera tout pour la sauver…

-Parce qu'il l'aime ?

-Parce qu'il l'aime… »

* * *

Jack avait suivi les bruits mécaniques des Adrillos tout le long de leur chemin sans ne jamais se mettre à découvert, tous ses sens en alerte. Ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois sur leurs pas, ou tel était son impression, difficile à dire tant le vaisseau lui paraissait immense. Il se trouvait maintenant caché derrière un mur, dans un couloir jouxtant celui au bout duquel ne se trouvait qu'une seule porte.

Le colonel en lui rechignait à rester là, son expérience hurlant que cela ressemblait trop à un piège pour ne pas en être un. Mais Jack, lui, ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fait que Sam était retenue dans cette pièce, et que le colonel aille se faire voir, il ne partirait pas sans elle.

Il entendit soudain du bruit se rapprochant de la porte et se colla contre la paroi tout en s'accroupissant, se faisant le plus discret possible. Plusieurs Adrillos bipèrent et sortirent de la pièce, passant dans le couloir d'à côté sans remarquer le militaire. Celui-ci souffla de soulagement, mais déchanta en s'apercevant de son erreur : Il avait compté quatre Adrillos sortant de la pièce, mais, trop occupé à se rendre le plus invisible possible, n''avait pas compté combien ils étaient en entrant. Une stupide erreur de débutant.

O'Neill passa donc une dizaine de minutes de plus tapi dans son corridor, à l'affût du moindre son émanant de la pièce. Aucun ne se fit entendre, mais encore une fois le colonel grogna que ce n'était pas un gage de sureté. Et encore une fois, Jack préféra faire abstraction de cette hypothèse.

Lentement, avec d'étroits mouvement et une grande précaution, le militaire se leva et s'assura d'être seul dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-« Sam ! » L'appela-t-il en se précipitant vers son second, étendu au sol sans connaissance. Il la plaça sur son dos et la redressa dans ses bras, s'autorisant une proximité inédite due à l'absence d'autres personnes dans la pièce. « Sam, vous m'entendez ? Sam ! Réveillez-vous enfin pour l'amour du ciel… » Il commença à la secouer doucement mais fermement, continuant de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ses paupières se mettent à papillonner.

-« Mon colonel… ?

-Carter ! Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps… » Lança-t-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie alors que la jeune femme portait déjà sa main à l'arrière de sa tête.

-« Si vous pouviez éviter de parler trop fort mon colonel…

-Oh oui pardon… » Grimaça-t-il, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

-« Alors… Vous n'êtes plus fâché… ?

-Aaaah… Je suis désolé Carter, je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler comme ça… C'est juste que… Owen a foutu un sacré merdier dans ma vie et…Hmm, quoi qu'il en soit mon comportement envers vous n'est pas excusable, j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner… » Sam sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au moment même où plusieurs Adrillos firent irruption dans la pièce, les pointant de leurs armes et deux d'entre se dirigeant vers les deux militaires.

-« Jack… Jack…

-He qu'est-ce que vous…

-Jack !

-Lâchez-nous immédiatement ! » Hurla le colonel alors que les Adrillos les séparèrent, Sam n'ayant toujours pas quitté les bras de son supérieur. La jeune femme encore sonnée n'opposa pas trop de résistance bien que deux des machines durent la supporter par les bras, Jack en revanche ne cessait de se débattre contre ses geôliers, si bien que cinq d'entre eux furent nécessaires pour l'immobiliser.

-« Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ? » Sonna la voix robotique et monocorde de l'un d'entre eux, resté immobile depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

-« Vous… Vous parlez… ? » Articula Sam sous le choc. « Je croyais que vous aviez besoin du jeune garçon pour cela… ?

-Nous avons appris. Nous nous sommes adaptés. Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ?

-Pourquoi vous nous retenez ? Quel est votre but exactement ?! » Gronda Jack pour attirer l'attention du garde.

« Vous ne répondez pas à la question.

-Allez vous faire voir avec votre question, je vous ordonne de nous relâcher ! Et peut-être, alors, pourrions-nous vous aider. » La tentative du colonel sembla fonctionner, l'Adrillos révisant ses paroles.

-« Vous êtes des anciens ?

-Non.

-Vous mentez.

-Je dis la vérité.

-Vous avez réactivé des mécanismes bloqués dans ce vaisseau. Vous êtes des anciens. Ne me mentez plus.

-Ou quoi ? » La machine ne répondit pas tout de suite, figée, puis se tourna vers Sam.

-« Et vous, qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-La même chose, nous ne sommes pas des anciens…

-Vous continuez de mentir. » Grinça le garde en s'avançant lentement et dangereusement vers le major.

-« Elle vous dit la vérité elle n'en sait pas plus que moi !

-Si.

-Mais non enfin ! He ! Reculez-vous d'elle, re… » Jack eu à peine le temps de voir le visage blanc et lisse de tout signe humain de l'Adrillos se tourner vers lui, et la seconde d'après celui-ci se trouvait derrière Sam, maintenant sa tête haute par une ferme emprise sur son cou.

-« Lâchez-là immédiatement ! » Hurla-t-il en se débattant de plus belle. Le garde se tourna vers lui.

-« Elle a de l'importance pour vous…

-Je vous jure que si v…

-Répondez-moi.

-Nous ne sommes pas des anciens combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ! » L'Adrillos déplia alors ses doigts sur le côté du visage de Sam, qui se mit à crier de douleur.

-« Répondez-moi.

-Arrêtez ce truc immédiatement !

-Dites-moi la vérité.

-Je vous l'ai dit nous ne sommes pas des anciens laissez-la tranquille !

-Vous mentez.

-Nous disons la vérité bon sang lâchez-la !

-Vous mentez encore.

-« NON ! » Hurla Jack alors le corps de Sam commençait à être agité de violents soubresauts. « Il n'y a que moi qui possède le gène ancien ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie que je ne connaissais pas avant il y a plusieurs mois et elle n'y est pour rien arrêtez cette foutue machine maintenant ! » Le garde sembla considérer ses propos puis retira sa main du visage de la militaire, qui s'effondra dans les bras des machines sous le regard paniqué de son supérieur.

-« Vous êtes le seul ancien ?

-Je ne suis pas un ancien je descends d'eux c'est tout !

-Et elle ?

-Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, elle descend aussi d'eux mais ne pourra jamais utiliser leur technologie… » L'Adrillos réfléchit un instant. Un seul instant…

-« Tuez-là, et amenez-le en salle R21, nous devons poursuivre les tests.

-QUOI ?! Non il en est absolument hors de question ! Sam ! Sam ! » Imprégné par la force du désespoir le colonel réussit à tirer ses cinq geôliers sur un demi-mètre avant que d'autres n'arrivent en renfort, l'immobilisant au sol alors que l'un d'entre eux ne se dirige vers son second, une seringue rempli d'un liquide noir à la main.

-« Carter pour l'amour du ciel battez-vous ! Carter ! CARTER ! » Jack hurla aussi fort qu'il le put, incapable de bouger, impuissant face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Les deux gardes qui maintenaient Sam à genoux ne faisaient plus que l'empêcher de tomber, plusieurs filets de sang s'échappant de là où leur chef avait posé ses doigts sur son visage. « Sam ! Sam je vous en prie ! Sam ! » Jack en avait oublié toute hiérarchie tant l'instant lui paraissait critique. Et soudain, comme un ultime regain d'espoir, il vit la tête de son second se redresser, ses grands yeux bleus se perdre directement dans les siens.

-« Je t'aime Jack… » Souffla-t-elle à la seconde où l'Adrillos planta l'aiguille dans son cou.

Jack cria.

Sam lui sourit une dernière fois.

Puis Jack cria encore. Et encore.

Mais Sam ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

 ***Sort et agite les drapeaux blancs***

 **Tout va bien ne vous en faites pas, ayez confiance en moi^^ ! Je ne vais évidemment pas laisser notre petite Sam partir aussi facilement, et après une révélation aussi intéressante ;) !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être assez concentré sur notre ship encore une fois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on verra aussi la Terre continuant de tourner pour les autres personnages et pour l'histoire ;) !**

 **J'attends comme toujours vos reviews créatrices de joie, et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! Salut :D !**


	9. Tu Es Un Ancien

**Saaaalut tout le monde comment allez vous :) ?**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais comme vous le savez peut-être (et sinon ben... maintenant oui^^) je suis en première année de médecine et j'ai beaucoup de travail, je m'excuse donc et plaide coupable pour cet horrible retard !**

 **Comme promis le nouveau chapitre, avec une nouvelle référence à mon univers préféré que vous aurez peut-être déjà découvert^^ ! Celle-ci est plus difficile, bravo à vous si vous la trouvez ;) !**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _ ************************PRÉCÉDEMMENT DANS "14 MOIS"************************_

Jack et Sam se sont réveillés emprisonnés dans un vaisseau inconnu après plus de 14 mois depuis leur dernier souvenir.

Retenus par des machines sans visage de forme humanoïde, ils font rapidement la connaissance de Jawa, un adolescent métisse aux yeux verts magnifiques, humain servant d'interprète aux machines, les Adrillos.

Jawa les aide à s'échapper et leur explique la raison de leur capture : les Adrillos les prennent pour des anciens, et veulent donc se servir d'eux pour faire fonctionner ce vaisseau, également ancien.

Il leur raconte également que sa planète, Alderaan, a été détruite ainsi que son peuple par les Adrillos, pour une raison encore inconnue, mais que Daniel et Teal'c ont eu le temps de s'enfuir.

Jawa leur parle du créateur des Adrillos, Owen, un autre humain qu'il sait discret, très intelligent, et bon malgré ses erreurs. Owen apparaît et se trouve être le frère de Jack, missionné par le SGC pour créer une nouvelle génération de MALP, qui a échappé à leur contrôle lorsque qu'il a tenté de leur implanter une intelligence artificielle. Une dispute éclate entre les deux frères et chacun part de son côté. Ils ne se parlent plus depuis leur adolescence, où Owen raconte que pour le protéger, Jack a tué son père, mais qu'il ne l'a jamais soutenu face à sa famille par honte de s'être enfui en laissant Jack seul avec leur père.

Sam part rejoindre Jack pour le raisonner mais il la rejette, et après une petite discussion avec Jawa elle tombe malheureusement sur une patrouille d'Adrillos et se fait enlever sous les yeux d'Owen, qui empêche Jawa d'intervenir.

Jack l'apprend et part à sa recherche, mais il tombe dans un piège en la retrouvant et avoue aux Adrillos être le seul à posséder le gène ancien pour la protéger. Mais le résultat est tout autre, et les Adrillos ayant décidé que Sam ne leur était plus utile décident de la tuer en lui injectant un poison, poussant la jeune femme à avouer ses sentiments pour Jack avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant ce temps au SGC, Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel et un Jacob récemment revenu de mission Tok'ra après près de 2 ans d'absence, organisent une expédition sur Delaya, la planète jumelle d'Alderaan, où ils avaient abandonné les nouveaux MALP défectueux...

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7 : TU ES UN ANCIEN**_

 _-« Jack… ?_

 _-Mmmmm…_

 _-Jack regarde-moi… » Le colonel grogna de mécontentement. Il était bien là, dans son lit devant les Simpsons, le corps de son second collé au sien, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau et ses cheveux blonds chatouillant son cou._

 _Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment, de cet instant auquel il avait toujours rêvé sans jamais n'oser y croire. Pourquoi voulait-elle briser cette harmonie naissante ? Qu'avait-elle à lui dire de si urgent pour ne pas le laisser profiter d'elle quelques instants de plus ?_

 _Jack ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et fut immédiatement happé par le regard de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Toujours aussi bleu, toujours aussi fascinant…_

 _-« Tu es vraiment magnifique… » Sam rougit, souriant tristement._

 _-« Tu sais que tout ceci n'est pas réel… » Pas réel ? Mais…_

 _-« Comment ça ?_

 _-Jack… Tu sais très bien que je…_

 _-Sam non je t'en prie… On a attendu si longtemps pour… Tout ça…_

 _-Cest une illusion de ton esprit…_

 _-Mais je veux en profiter, j'ai besoin d'en profiter, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi Sam…_

 _-Tu sais que je t'aime… Au fond tu l'as toujours su… Nous l'avons toujours su…_

 _-Mais…_

 _-Sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, pas une seconde, et que je resterais dans ton cœur peu importe ce qu'il arrive…_

 _-Non Carter…_

 _-Rentre pour moi… Dis à mon père que je l'aime…_

 _-Carter c'est un ordre… » La jeune femme sourit et se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son supérieur…_

Jack ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa cellule, la sensation fantôme de son second encore présente sur sa peau. Il ne se redressa même pas, n'y voyant aucun intérêt. Il n'avait en réalité plus trouvé grand intérêt à quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il av…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, le son métallique d'un Adrillos parvenant aux oreilles du militaire. Celui-ci ne bougea pas ni ne détourna le regard, notant toutefois du coin de l'œil la couleur différente de cette machine, d'un rose doré qui dénotait du gris des autres créatures.

-« Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. Je suis Dooku. C'est moi qui serait chargé de vous faire coopérer dès maintenant. » Jack ne répondit pas. « Vous avez tout intérêt à collaborer avec nous, vous partagerez notre évolution.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

-Est-ce à cause du major Carter que vous êtes aussi amer ? » Jack tourna lentement la tête vers l'Adrillos, un regard meurtrier fixé sur son visage vide. « Réagir ainsi est inefficace, le major Carter n'était pas utile à notre mission. »

Le colonel se redressa, le regard toujours aussi noir.

-« Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous êtes des machines, vouées à la destruction. Nous vous détruirons, je vous détruirais, jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous, boulon par boulon, et jamais vous ne verrez une once de l'évolution que recherchez tant.

-Pourquoi tant d'hostilité colonel ? Ne comprenez-vous pas le but de notre quête ?

-Vous êtes des meurtriers, et vous osez d…

-Nous avons seulement effacé des unités sans import…

-CARTER AVAIT DE L'IMPORTANCE ! Les habitants d'Alderaan avaient de l'importance ! Vous êtes des machines de guerre ! Vous n'avez AUCUNE importance ! » Hurla Jack en se relevant. L'Adrillos lui ne cilla pas. Il fixa Jack encore quelques secondes puis se contenta de se lever en direction de la porte.

-« Je reviendrais lorsque vous serrez plus prompt à coopérer. » Il quitta la salle en y laissant un Jack furieux et dévasté, qui cria et écrasa son point à plusieurs reprises sur la porte, jurant et promettant à nouveau de détruire chaque machine une par une.

* * *

-« Daniel Jackson… ? Le général Carter et les troupes d'SG-3 et SG-11 sont prêts à partir. » Daniel se détourna de Teal'c et renifla plus ou moins discrètement.

-« J'arrive tout de suite Teal'c merci. » Le Jaffa hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, observant son ami avachit sur le banc des vestiaires. Il tenait une vieille photo dans ses mains, abimée par ce qui semblait être des années de transport dans son gilet de mission. Teal'c s'approcha sans réaction de l'archéologue, un mince sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Il connaissait bien de cette photo, c'était le général Hammond qui l'avait prise lors d'un barbecue chez Jack, après la défaite d'Apophis. Ils y étaient tous les quatre, Teal'c se tenant fièrement à gauche, Jack prenant la pose avec un pic à saucisse en guise d'arme, et Sam riant aux éclats alors qu'un Daniel légèrement ivre (après deux bières) passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Vous devez me trouver ridicule… Si Jack était là il serait certainement en train de se moquer de moi mais… Je l'ai toujours sur moi, en mission, dans ma veste, mon portefeuille… Il n'y a juste pas de meilleure représentation de nous que cette photo…Et… Maintenant que… » Daniel souffla tristement et Teal'c vint s'assoir auprès de son ami.

-« Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter seraient très touchés. Eux-mêmes possèdent plusieurs photographies de cette éq…

-C'est vrai ? Même Jack ?! » Teal'c sourit. Il avait déjà vu la photo que le colonel grincheux ne quittait jamais. Elle avait été prise le même jour que celle de Daniel, alors qu'il regardait dédaignèrent mais souriant le militaire intimider l'archéologue avec une fourche à viande. Mais il savait que si O'Neill gardait cette photo en particulier, c'était à cause du regard que le major Carter lui portait dessus, ce regard si particulier que chacun ne réservait qu'à l'autre sans se rendre compte que toute la base l'avait déjà remarqué, les paris allant même bon train.

-« En effet.

-Et vous Teal'c, vous gardez quelque chose… ? » Le Jaffa regarda l'archéologue de haut, puis se leva en direction de la sortie.

-« Nous vous attendons en salle d'embarquement Daniel Jackson. » Ce dernier tenta bien d'avoir la réponse à sa question, mais Teal'c avait déjà quitté la pièce, sortant en souriant d'une des poches de son treillis le même cliché que celui de son ami.

* * *

 _QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD_

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard pourtant, les équipes SG envoyées par le général Hammond et le général Carter n'avaient pas fait de grande découverte. Delaya s'était montrée être une planète aussi désertique qu'à l'époque où ils y avaient envoyé les Adrillos, et aucune trace d'eux ni d'une quelconque forme de vie n'avait été retrouvée plus d'une centaine de kilomètres autour de la porte.

Le colonel Reynolds ainsi que toutes les équipes disponibles s'étaient portés volontaires pour ratisser toute la planète au peigne fin, mais celle-ci avoisinait la superficie de Saturne et cela représentait une tache trop importante selon le vieil homme, qui ne voyait aucune raison logique à l'établissement d'un camp aussi loin de la porte des étoiles.

Le général Hammond était alors rentré dévasté, ses derniers espoirs de retrouver ses hommes en vie envolés. Le général Carter avait lui immédiatement quitté la base malgré les conseils de son ami, et n'avait été revu depuis.

Teal'c comme à son habitude ne montrait pas beaucoup de ses émotions, mais passait ses journées en Kelnourim ou à la salle de sport.

Daniel lui s'était sans grande surprise terré dans son labo, où il serait encore si une Janet aux yeux rougis n'était pas venue lui proposer de sortir un peu pour se reposer.

De son côté Jack n'était plus vraiment lui-même, il passait son temps allongé dans sa cellule, les mains sous la tête, et n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de s'enfuir, bien qu'il en eût été capable à plusieurs reprises. Il comptait toujours tenir la promesse de vengeance faite à Dooku, mais ne s'en sentait juste pas capable pour le moment. Il s'alimentait à peine et ne dormait plus beaucoup, tourmenté par des rêves affreux lui faisant revivre encore et encore la perte de son second juste devant ses yeux.

Ses seuls moments d'activité il les trouvait quand il détruisait à mains nues les Adrillos venus « l'étudier », peu importe leur nombre, Jack était stratégique et visait toujours les instruments en premier, sans quoi les créatures étaient obligées de repartir.

Un jour Dooku accompagné de plusieurs machine était venu le changer de cellule, Jack n'avait pas résisté ni chercher à percer le plan de l'Adrillos doré, qui comptait isoler et affaiblir Jack suffisamment pour que celui-ci ne soit plus capable de détruire tout ce qu'il l'approchait. Après quelques minutes de marche le colonel fut seul dans sa nouvelle cellule, qui n'était autre que celle dans laquelle lui et Sam s'étaient réveillés tantôt. Au premier coup d'œil il la remarqua, la veste du treillis de Sam, qu'elle n'avait pas récupérer lors de leur fuite.

Jack saisit le tissu pour le déplier, libérant le parfum de Sam. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours porté, mais celui qu'il lui avait offert à Noël dernier. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur l'écusson « SG-1 » cousu sur la manche, ainsi que sur son nom cousu sur le devant. Des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux mais il les refoula immédiatement. Jack O'Neill n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses émotions.

Il savait, elle savait, tous les deux savaient que ce moment pouvait arriver, c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils avaient signé, et jamais Jack n'avait regretté avant aujourd'hui. Au fond de lui il le savait, il était encore dans le déni sans réaliser ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, parce que s'il devait faire face à ses sentiments maintenant, il était sûr de ne jamais rentrer.

Rentrer, cela devait être sa seule mission à présent, il devait se concentrer là-dessus. Récupérer Jawa, Owen, et rentrer… Sans Sam…

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Owen, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ! J'aurais dû les suivre !

-Tu te serais fait tuer !

-Non Jack et moi nous nous serions battus ! Nous aurions retrouvé Sam et…

-Jawa…

-Tu crois qu'il l'a retrouvée… ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont toujours pas revenus… Jack ne se serait jamais laissé capturer…

-Ces machines font preuve d'une force sans précédent, je les ai conçu pour pouvoir tordre de l'acier alors un…

-De l'acier ?

-Peu importe, je doute que Jack n'ai pu leur résister bien longtemps s'il a eu à les combattre…

-Non tu te trompes je les ai vu combattre, lui et Sam, ils ont déjà vaincu des Adrillos !

-Mais… Enfin Jawa quand bien même ils soient capables de ce que tu dis, si les machines attaquaient en trop grand nombres ils seraient surpassés ! Et si tu dis qu'ils en ont déjà vaincu avant alors c'est sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé, ces choses-là sont intelligentes, elles s'adaptent, sont capables d'élaborer des stratégies de guerre comme elles ont mis en place leur propre sorte de hiérarchie… Et c'est moi qui leur ai donné ce pouvoir… »

Owen souffla en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, se laissant glisser contre le mur derrière lui. Jawa baissa les yeux et vint s'installer à côté de son ami. Bien sûr qu'au fond il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses inventions tourneraient mal mais… Il était en colère. Pour Sam, pour Jack, pour sa famille, pour Alderaan. D'après ce qu'Owen lui avait raconté, Alderaan ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre… Il aurait bien aimé aller sur Terre, rencontrer ses habitants, se servir de toutes ses techn…

-« Mais oui Owen ! » Celui-ci leva un regard triste vers l'adolescent.

-« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quand Jack et Sam et leurs amis sont venus sur Alderaan ils avaient des petites boites noires, quand ils parlaient dedans ils pouvaient communiquer les uns avec les autres, et même avec ceux restés sur votre planète !

-Des talkies walkies ? Oui et bien ?

-Tu es un scientifique et tu as créé ces machines, tu pourrais en fabriquer un pour qu'on puisse joindre la Terre !

-Jawa ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien déjà nous sommes extrêmement éloignés de la Terre, sans porte des étoiles ou planète relais notre message mettrait des années à arriver !

-C'est quoi une planète relais ?

-Une planète où serait installée une base terrienne qu'on pourrait contacter.

-Et il n'y en a pas dans le coin ?

-Tu as dit que nous étions à la lisière de la galaxie, alors c'est très peu probable…

-On aurait un moyen de savoir ?

-Oui mais il nous faudrait de grosses installations et…

-Et alors on pourrait construire un « tokioualki » ?

-Heu je… Je pense oui… Peut-être…

-Alors il faut explorer le vaisseau !

-Jawa…

-Mais si Owen écoute-moi ! Si ce vaisseau est ancien alors Jack et Sam devraient pouvoir le faire marcher !

-Jack et Sam ne sont pas des anciens…

-Non je sais mais ils ont dit qu'ils connaissaient ce peuple, si ça se trouve ils le connaissent suffisamment pour faire fonctionner quelques trucs, comme l'installation dont tu as besoin !

-Si tant est qu'elle n'existe…

-Ce pourquoi il faut explorer le vaisseau ! Je suis sûr que les Adrillos n'ont rien découvert de ce genre, et toute la partie où nous sommes et même plus loin ils n'y ont jamais mis les… Pieds… » Le jeune homme se figea, le regard fixé vers Owen.

-Jawa… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

-Owen… Là où nous sommes… Les Adrillos n'y sont jamais venus parce que… Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à y pénétrer…

-Mais nous n'avons rencontré aucune résistance…

-Non toutes les portes se sont ouvertes sans résistance quand Jack…

-Oh mon Dieu…

-Jack est un ancien !

-Mais enfin non non ça n'a aucun sens ! C'est mon frère je le saurais si… Attends une seconde… » Owen se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à la porte la plus proche. Il appuya sur le bouton qui émit un petit bip et s'éclaira en vert avant d'ouvrir la porte, qui se referma après quelques secondes. « Essaie toi maintenant… » Jawa suivit la directive d'Owen et répéta son geste, à la différence que le bip émit était plus grave, la lumière rouge, et la porte toujours close.

-« Tu es un ancien aussi ! » Le plus âgé en resta bouche bée.

-« Mais… Non c'est… C'est impossible enfin je ne sais pas comment… Jack et moi sommes des humains, les anciens ont disparu il a des milliers d'années et… » Le visage du scientifique s'éclaira soudain, « Et nous sommes en quelque sorte leurs descendants ! C'est ça Jawa ! C'est pour ça que seuls Jack et moi semblions capables de faire fonctionner ce vaisseau ! Le patrimoine génétique des anciens a dû plus ou moins se conserver au fil de l'évolution des hommes, nous devons porter un de leurs gènes !

-Alors nous sommes en sécurité dans cette partie du vaisseau ! Nous pouvons aller l'explorer ! » Les yeux de Jawa brillaient d'espoir, et ceux d'Owen avaient une lueur qu'il pensait éteinte depuis bien longtemps : L'assurance.

-« Après toi dans ce cas… »

* * *

 _-« Tu crois qu'elle sait où est notre fils… ? »_

 _…_

 _-« Dans quel merdier tu nous as encore fourrés ! »_

 _…_

 _-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive… »_

 _…_

 _-« Pourquoi elle ne réagit toujours pas… ? »_

 _…_

 _-« C'est une étrangère ! »_

 _…_

 _-« D'où vient-elle à ton avis… ? »_

 _…_

 _-« Attend… Je crois que… Mademoiselle… ?_ Mademoiselle… ? Vous m'entendez… ? » Sam gémit faiblement en entendant une voix l'appeler si fort. Elle se sentait toute engourdie, comme dans un rêve, la réalité lui paraissant soudain si lointaine.

Elle senti quelque chose d'humide et de froid être posé sur son front, agréable sensation qui sembla chasser le plus gros de sa migraine alors que ses paupières, affreusement lourdes, luttaient contre la fatigue.

Quand enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à faire le point sur la femme au-dessus d'elle, d'une peau noisette et aux yeux verts étincelants.

-« Bonjour vous, comment ça va… ? »

* * *

 **Eeeeeeet voilà les Gaters, je vous avais dit que je n'aurais pas le coeur à tuer Sam^^ ! Vous m'aviez dit par review que vous aimiez les interactions Owen/Jawa, j'espère que celle-ci vous a plu :) ! Ne vous inquiétez pas non plus pour le SGC, ils ne vont pas tarder à faire une découverte intéressante ;) ...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme toujours pour m'aider à emmener l'histoire là où vous le voulez !**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Activation Non Programmée De La Porte

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fraîche journée d'hiver, et que vous êtes aussi pressés que moi de commencer le calendrier de l'avent demain ;) ! *Comment ça j'ai passé l'âge ? Mais le chocolat n'a pas d'âge madame !***

 **Hum, pardon, j'espère que l'attente depuis le dernier chapitre n'a pas été trop longue, mais j'ai mon concours le 13 et c'est donc la dernière ligne droite ! Le chapitre 10 sera donc posté ap** **rès, le plus rapidement possible, j'ai déjà plein d'idées ;) !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9 : ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES**_

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en tentant de se remémorer comment elle était arrivée là, ne gagnant qu'un sévère retour de sa migraine.

-« Vous devriez essayer de vous détendre, » conseilla la femme en notant la grimace de la militaire, « Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à faire baisser votre fièvre et vos blessures semblent infectées… » Sam porta machinalement sa main sur son visage, dont le côté avait été pansé. Tout lui revenait maintenant, sa dispute avec Jack, les Adrillos… Et encore Jack…

-« Je dois aller le chercher… » Balbutia la jeune femme en se redressant, un peu trop rapidement toutefois.

-« Oh là calmez-vous » S'exclama la femme en la rattrapant, la guidant de nouveau vers la position allongée. « Vous n'êtes pour l'instant en état d'aller chercher personne, si ce n'est un peu de repos, que je vous conseille de prendre si vous voulez allez mieux plus rapidement » Sam se tût, penaude, comme si c'était son père qui venait de la disputer. « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être si dure… » Sourit la femme tristement.

-« Oh non ce n'est rien… Vous me rappelez mon père à vrai dire… » Sourit Sam à son tour.

-« Alors ce doit être un homme bien… Est-ce lui que vous devez retrouver ?

-Oh euh non, non, c'est… Il n'est pas ici… Je ne sais même pas où il peut être… » Admit la militaire en baissant les yeux.

-« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Oh non non ne vous excusez pas, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser… » La femme la regarda avec incompréhension alors que Sam tournait la tête pour observer toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Vous êtes une partie des habitants d'Alderaan, n'est-ce pas… ? »

* * *

Jack se redressa d'un coup, suant et haletant après un énième de ses cauchemars. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et prit en compte tous les détails de la pièce pour s'ancrer à la réalité.

Il avait rêvé d'elle, encore. De son sourire, encore. De son regard, encore. De sa mort, encore.

Jack ferma les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes se mirent à danser derrière ses paupières. Et puis comme toujours, la colère arriva et il avait envie de tout détruire, blessé, brisé et frustré.

D'une certaine manière ils s'étaient toujours sentis comme… Immortels non, mais à l'abris, à l'abris de la mort à laquelle ils avaient échappé de trop nombreuses fois pour encore en avoir peur.

Il tenait toujours près de lui la veste de Sam, comme si s'en éloigner la lui ferait oublier. Son regard se posa sur les restes des Adrillos qu'il avait détruit. Elle aurait certainement su bricoler quelque chose avec leurs composants, mais lui…

Le son de la porte se fit entendre et Jack se redressa rapidement avant que Dooku n'entre dans la pièce. Il ne devait surtout pas manquer cette occasion…

-« Colonel O'Neill… » Statua la machine en entrant, seule. Parfait. « J'ai été navré d'apprendre que le jeune Jawa avait rejoint votre petite équipe, à vous et… Et bien, plus qu'à vous maintenant. » Les poings de Jack se serrèrent à en blanchir ses articulations. « Il est jeune et effrayé, je doute qu'il ne tarde à venir se rendre.

-Il est peut-être jeune et effrayé comme vous dite, mais il est bien plus courageux que vos circuits et vos boulons ne le seront jamais. Vous pouvez toujours lui courir après, il ne se rendra pas.

-Vous voilà bien amère… Est-ce à voir avec la mort du major ? Une vraie tragédie, mais comprenez qu'elle ne nous serv… » Dooku n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Jack s'était jeté sur lui, arrachant chaque vis, chaque plaque de matériau, chaque fil qui constituait la machine avec une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Immédiatement plusieurs autres Adrillos firent irruption dans la pièce mais il ne s'arrêta pas, emporté dans sa vengeance. Il « tua » Dooku et les six autres Adrillos envoyés en renforts de la même façon, ses muscles lui brûlaient, ses mains étaient en sang, mais il ne s'arrêta que lorsque chacune des créatures ne résidait plus qu'en un tas de pièces détachées sur le sol.

Une alarme retentit de nouveau et Jack s'enfuit avant que d'autres renforts n'arrivent. Il n'avait peut-être pas pu sauver Sam, mais il sauverait Jawa, et son frère, encore une fois.

* * *

-« Co… Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes… ?

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un qui vient de là-bas, et… Je doute que mon équipe vous ai laissé être tués en même temps que votre planète…

-Votre équipe ? Mais… C'est la première fois que je vous vois ! Et mon mari aussi ! » Sam suivit le regard de la femme au-dessus d'elle vers un homme au regard méfiant.

-« Vous avez peut-être vu le colonel O'Neill ? Ou… Daniel ? Teal'c ? » La femme secoua la tête.

-« Je ne reconnais pas ces noms… L'homme qui nous a amenés ici ne nous a pas dit le sien, il était à peu près aussi grand que vous, n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux et avait de grosses choses rectangulaires devant les yeux, il…

-Owen ?! C'est Owen qui vous a amenés ici ?

-Si vous le dites… » Sam ne répondit pas et se demanda depuis combien de temps Owen avait été à portée d'une porte des étoiles sans ne jamais revenir au SGC…

Un ange passa, puis la femme reprit la parole, osant enfin poser la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques minutes :

-« Vous avez dit que je vous rappelait quelqu'un qui venait d'Alderaan… Cela va vous paraître ridicule mais… Mon fils a été enlevé par les Adrillos il y a plusieurs semaines et…

-Oh seigneur… Vous êtes la mère de Jawa ?!

-Vous connaissez mon fils ?! Il va bien ? Je vous en prie dites-moi qu'il va bien…

-Il… Oui, oui il va très bien rassurez-vous. » Sam sourit en voyant la femme se retourner vers son mari et lui crier la bonne nouvelle en se jetant sur lui. Le visage de l'homme se relaxa en une expression de joie intense qui attendrit la militaire.

Après plusieurs minutes de réjouissance des parents, ces derniers se tournèrent vers Sam avant de la rejoindre.

-« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous » commença l'homme, « je suis Hamill, et voici ma femme, Beru.

-Sam » Répondit le major en souriant et hochant la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez plus pour Jawa, je ne sais pas exactement où il est maintenant mais il est avec Owen, celui qui vous a sauvé.

-Owen ? Mon fils est encore avec lui ? » Le visage d'Hamill se tendit de nouveau, empreint de colère.

-« Hamill… ? Tu connais cet homme… ?

-Oh oui… Il m'a volé mon fils… »

* * *

Une alarme stridente retentit alors qu'Owen et Jawa étaient toujours à la recherche d'équipement d'émission dans le vaisseau.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore…

-C'est Jack et Sam !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui j'en suis sûr ! Ils se sont échappés ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit Owen ! Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre viens !

-Non Jawa on continue…

-Hein… ? Mais… Pourquoi… ?

-Ecoute j'ai… je le sens pas cette histoire…

-Mais t'es toujours pessimiste !

-Mais même comme ça ! Ecoute s'ils se sont vraiment échappés c'est super et Jack pourra leur faire traverser les parties que les Adrillos n'arrivent pas à atteindre pour se mettre en sécurité, mais si jamais… … … Notre priorité c'est de prévenir le SGC, les gens de ma planète pour qu'ils viennent nous aider, ensuite nous les retrouverons, d'accord… ? » Jawa baissa les yeux, déçu.

-« D'accord…

-He, regarde-moi… On va les retrouver, ok ?

-Ok…

-Bien, remettons-nous en route, plus vite on aura réussi à contacter la Terre, plus vite nous les retrouverons. » Owen se retourna et continua à arpenter les couloirs à vive allure, un Jawa traînant un peu des pieds derrière lui.

Bien sûr qu'il était toujours excité de joindre la planète d'Owen, de Jack et de Sam, mais… Il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour ces derniers. Depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa planète, ils étaient les premiers humains à s'occuper de lui, il les admirait, chacun différemment, et malgré sa façade courageuse il n'avait que 15 ans, et avait peur de se retrouver seul encore une fois…

Il avançait doucement, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche en laissant Owen courir devant, quand soudain il aperçut une lueur à plusieurs mètres.

-« Owen ! … Owen vient voir… Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ici…

-Jawa je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps de s… Merde alors…

-Merde ?

-C'est… Euh… Ne le répète pas… » Balbutia le scientifique en s'approchant de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement à son passage, laissant entrer Jawa et Owen dans une pièce sombre, aux murs vitrés et emplie de machines bipant et clignotant dans tous les sens.

La vue d'une étoile toute proche et éclairant la salle d'une lumière presque magique leur coupa le souffle. En se rapprochant des machines et des vitres, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout le vaisseau et ses environs.

-« Ouah Owen… C'est magnifique… Est-ce que c'est…

-Une étoile, oui… Comme celle qui brille au-dessus de la Terre, ou d'Alderaan…

-C'est la même ?

-Oh non, il en existe bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

-Celle-là est énorme… Et tellement proche de nous… » Le spectacle magnifique fascina les deux amis avant qu'un bip plus aigüe ne fasse se retourner Owen, qui sourit de plus belle. Il savait quelle était cette pièce.

* * *

 _« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles »_

La voix familière de Walter résonna dans les haut-parleurs alors qu'Hammond venait tout juste de s'installer derrière son bureau. Il descendit dans la salle de contrôle où il retrouva Daniel et Teal'c, en attente du retour de l'expédition de recherche du colonel Reynolds sur Delaya, qui ne devait pourtant se terminer que dans plusieurs heures.

-« Vous pensez qu'il ont trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Daniel, une teinte d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Je l'espère…

-Aucun code d'identification reçu mon général.

-Comment ça aucun code ? » Demanda Jacob qui venait d'entrer.

-« Je ne reçois aucun code d'équipe SG.

-Fermez l'iris.

-Georges qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Et bien je…

-Attendez mon général, nous recevons un code ! C'est… Oh mon Dieu… » Le technicien se figea devant son écran, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il connaissait ce code, c'était lui avait tenu à le créer personnellement pour son ami…

-« C'est quoi ? Parlez enfin !

-C'est le code d'O'Neill… Owen O'Neill… »

* * *

 **Heheeeeeeee, mais que de rebondissements^^ ! (La fille se lance des fleurs quoi carrément...)**

 **Alors que pensez-vous, quel est le différent opposant Hamill et Owen ? Comment le code d'identification de se dernier se retrouve après une ouverture de porte alors qu'il ne dispose pas de porte ? Est-ce vraiment lui ? Où est Jack ? Va-t-il retrouver Jawa et Owen, ou Sam, ou tomber dans un autre piège ?**

 **J'adore évidemment avoir vos avis et ressentis en reviews, je vous aime, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 :D !**


	11. Ça Recommence

**Hey hey heeyyy bonne année :D ! ... *Se prend une chaussure dans la gueule* Hé !**

 **Bon bah voilà, je suis en retard comme d'hab, et comme d'hab j'utilise un piètre humour pour cacher ma culpabilité... Je suis vraiment désolée parce que je me mets à votre place et je sais ce que c'est de devoir attendre 40 ans trois quarts entre chaque chapitre d'une fic qu'on suit, alors voilà, comme je n'ai pas d'excuse, je m'excuse. Oui ça sonne moche. Pardon...**

 **Sinoooon ! Je viens de retrouver des reviews anonymes auxquelles j'ai oublié de répondre, et là aussi, j'en suis affreusement désolée ! En espérant que vous ne me boudiez pas pour autant :( !**

 **Donc j'y réponds et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre... "explosif" ;) ... Rendez-vous à la fin pour comprendre ce nouveau mauvais jeu de mot !**

* * *

 _ **Ginnie :**  
_ _Yo !  
_ _Alors je suis super mega contente que tu continues ton histoire et je suis bien placée pour savoir que d'étudier ça coupe un peu les ponts.  
_ _Alors, moi je suis ravie de ce que tu fais de cette histoire, elle tourne bien rond, elle est surprenante et tu nous fait des dialogues de fou entre les perso ! Le Daniel Tealk et le Owen Jawa ! C'est du parfait ! J'aime beaucoup que nous ne tombions pas dans le sam/jack constamment et j'aime beaucoup les histoires qui inclues d'autres perso également !  
_ _Vivement la suite !_

 **Hey ! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire à ce point, vraiment :D ! Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir par la suite, mais j'ai la pression maintenant^^ ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :D !**

 _ **Sa :**  
Ola, c'est affreux cette fin de chapitre !_  
 _Je suis curieuse pour la suite :)_ _ **  
**_

 **Qué tal ;) ? Pardon.  
Oui je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à terminer mes chapitre de manière correcte... Mais c'est pour le bien du suspens ! ... Non ?  
J'espère qu'elle t'a plu et qu'elle va te plaire :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10 : CA RECOMMENCE**_

-« Il… Mais… Hamill qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il a transformé notre fils. Il a commencé à lui dire des choses, des choses complètement aberrantes, des histoires de voyages dans l'espace, de planètes, d'aliens…

-Enfin ce ne sont que des histoires ce n'est pas…

-Mais non ce ne sont pas que des histoires ! Jawa est convaincu que tout ce que lui a dit Owen est vrai !

-Et regarde-nous maintenant ! Il n'avait peut-être pas si tort que ça !

-Mais il m'a discrédité auprès de lui ! Jawa ne jurait plus que par tout ce que disait Owen, il n'y en avait que pour lui ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Owen me faisait passer pour un arriéré ignorant et buté, il n'a cessé de se mettre entre nous !

-Tu as toujours été trop dur avec cet enfant ! » Hamill resta figé quelques secondes, sans voix.

-« Alors… Toi aussi… ? » Beru baissa tristement les yeux, un air coupable imprimé sur son visage.

-« Vous savez… » Intervint doucement Sam, « Il est souvent difficile de croire à toutes ces choses-là tant qu'on ne les a jamais vécues… Jawa… C'est un garçon curieux, enjoué et aventurier, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait cru Owen aussi facilement. Vous êtes un homme plus âgé et… réfléchi, ne soyez pas trop dur envers vous-même.

-Mais à cause de lui… mon fils me déteste…

-Oh non ne dites pas de telles choses, je suis sûr que Jawa sera le plus heureux des garçons quand il apprendra que vous êtes en vie !

-Nous verrons cela… » Hamill se leva, l'air toujours colérique. Sam soupira, elle devait à tous prix retrouver ses amis… Et Jack… Surtout Jack…

-« Et que croyez-vous que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Gronda Beru alors que la militaire tentait tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses deux pieds.

-« Ecoutez je… Je dois vraiment retrouver…

-Ah non, je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'étiez pas en état ! Regardez-vous, vous tenez à peine debout !

-Ça va aller je vous assure, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous… Attendez… Comment je suis arrivée ici… ?

-Ah ! Cela vous intéresse maintenant ! » Sam baissa les yeux, ayant de nouveau l'impression de s'être faite gronder par son père. Beru sourit et s'adoucit. « C'est Leia qui vous a amenée.

-Pardon ? Leia ?

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Bien sûr ! Enfin… Non… Non pas la vôtre certainement… » Beru parut confuse, mais continua.

-Leia est la doyenne de notre peuple… C'est… Quelqu'un d'étrange…

-Comment ça ?

-Disons qu'elle est dotée d'étranges pouvoirs… C'est la seule à pouvoir traverser les portes de cet endroit par exemple, mais c'est aussi une puissante sorcière et guérisseuse… Normalement elle ne voyage qu'entre les différents compartiments où nous sommes cachés, elle nous soigne, nous apporte de la nourriture, réunit les familles… Et puis il y a quelques jours elle vous a amenée, vous étiez blessée et inconsciente, elle vous a simplement laissée auprès de nous pour que nous prenions soin de vous.

-Mais… Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Leia ne parle jamais à quiconque, personne n'a jamais entendu sa voix. Elle se contente d'écouter et d'aider.

-Bien… Où est-ce que je peux la tr… » Sam haleta de surprise alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

* * *

-« Comment ça le code d'Owen O'Neill ?!

-Georges ?

-Walter ?

-Monsieur ?

-Euh… Et bien allez-y ouvrez l'iris ! » Le technicien s'exécuta et la protection terrienne s'ouvrit dans son bruit caractéristique de métal frottant.

-« Ici le Général Hammond, commandant du SGC sur la planète Terre, qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous obtenu ce code ? … Allô ? … … … Y a-t-il quelqu…

 _-Attend Jawa je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ce langage laisse-moi deux minutes !_

-Mon général c'est lui ! C'est Owen !

-Owen O'Neill ici le général Hammond ! Répondez !

 _-Et si tu essayes celui-là ? Non comme ça voilà, ess…_

 _-Allô ? Ici Owen O'Neill, quelqu'un me reçoit ?_

-Ici la Terre, Général Hammond. Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

 _-Général Hammond ? Hammond vous nous recevez ?!_

-Pour l'amour du ciel bien sûr que je vous reçois ! Pouvez-vous enfin m'expliquer tout ce merdier ?!

 _-Oh mon Dieu, euh… Euh… Oui… Nous… Euh…_

 _-Monsieur Hammond ?_

-Oui, qui êtes-vous encore ?!

 _-Je m'appelle Jawa, je suis un des habitants d'Alderaan, la planète sur laquelle Jack et Sam ont disparu !_

-Tu les connais ?! Ils vont bien ?! » S'enquit Jacob avant qu'Hammond n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

 _-« Euh oui ils vont bien… Enfin je crois…_

-Comment ça tu crois ? Que se passe-t-il enfin expliquez-vous ! » Jawa lança un regard affolé à Owen, il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité à propos de l'enlèvement de Sam et de la suivante disparition de Jack. Owen secoua négativement la tête.

 _-« On a dû se séparer mais ils allaient bien quand on les a laissés. Ecoutez ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été enlevé par des créatures, les Adrillos, qu'Owen a créé pour les aider à… Communiquer avec Jack et Sam, qu'ils prennent pour des anciens. Je les ai aidés à s'enfuir et puis Owen nous a retrouvé, nous sommes sur un vaisseau ancien en hyper-espace que les Adrillos ne peuvent pas maîtriser, les seuls capables de ça sont Owen et Jack parce qu'ils ont un… « gène », quoi que ça veuille dire…_

 _-Mon général nous avons trouvé la salle des machines, c'est de là que nous vous contactons, mais tout est écrit en ancien et… Il nous faudrait des mois pour trouver comment reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau…_

-Très bien… Do… Donnez-nous une minute… » Balbutia Hammond en se tournant vers Jacob. Celui-ci comme son ami avait le visage figé par le nombre d'émotions qui le traversait en même temps. Du soulagement pour sa fille et Jack, de l'inquiétude aussi, un besoin d'entendre leur voix, et puis l'excitation étrange de l'existence d'un vaisseau ancien encore fonctionnel.

-« Mon général… ? » La voix de Walter, empreinte d'autant d'émotion, sortit les deux généraux de leurs pensées.

-« Oui… Euh… Owen ?

 _-Oui mon général ?_

-Connaissez-vous votre position ?

 _-C'est-à-dire que… Il y a effectivement plusieurs écrans autour de nous mais ils sont tous éteins et je n'ai aucune idée de comment les rallumer…_

-Le vaisseau doit s'être mis en veille Georges, Sam saura comment faire, et Jack doit bien avoir quelques restes d'ancien… ?

 _-Quoi ? Jack parle ancien ?!_

-Euh non, c'est compliqué, mais si vous retrouvez Jack et Sam ils sauront nous fournir votre position, et alors nous pourrons peut-être envoyer un vaisseau vous récupérer.

 _-Mais…_

-Et si nous ne pouvons pas vous devrez alors vous débrouiller pour prendre les commandes de cet engin. » Rajouta Jacob avec inquiétude. Il ne doutait pas des compétences de Jack et de sa fille, ni de leur capacité légendaire à se sortir de toutes sortes de situations, mais piloter un vaisseau ancien…

Jawa et Owen, eux, se regardèrent avec inquiétude également. Il leur fallait à tout prix retrouver Jack et Sam, et ce avant que la Terre n'apprenne ce qui leur est réellement arrivé…

* * *

Jack parcourait toujours les couloirs du vaisseau à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Bien sûr il cherchait Jawa et Owen, mais il avait aussi envie d'être seul un moment, la recherche d'une pièce ou d'un appareil intéressant étant en plus une parfaite distraction pour son esprit.

Par-dessus tout Jack était en quête d'eau ou de nourriture, il n'avait presque plus de rations de combat et devait rapidement trouver une alternative au délicieux mets de l'Air Force.

Il avait toujours dans sa main gauche la veste de Sam, seul souvenir et seul objet qu'il avait eu le temps d'emporter avec lui, et dont l'emprise de son poing ne s'était pas relâchée depuis son départ. Tant qu'il serrerait l'objet et qu'il ne penserait pas à elle, tout irait bien…

Arpentant toujours le dédale ancien mais plongé dans ses pensées, Jack failli manquer un étrange scintillement venant de sa droite. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha de la porte pour examiner le phénomène, mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir celle-ci, elle lui renvoya un message d'erreur. Il réessaya encore et encore, en vain.

-« Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que… » Le colonel fut coupé dans sa phrase alors qu'un lourd grincement sembla s'échapper de derrière la porte et résonner dans le vaisseau tout entier. Jack approcha sa tête du hublot sali par le temps et tenta de visualiser la pièce, de trouver ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce bruit.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'accommoder à la saleté de la vitre et à la noirceur de la pièce, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à fuir l'endroit du plus vite qu'il put. Il courut à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un même grincement encore plus lourd et déchirant retentisse, suivit d'une secousse qui fit violemment trembler tout le vaisseau.

Jack en tomba à la renverse et lorsqu'il se leva pour regarder en arrière, les traits de son visage se crispèrent en une expression de terreur…

* * *

Toute la pièce subit une effroyable secousse qui envoya ses habitants au sol en une fraction de secondes. Seule debout resta Leia, qui rattrapa Sam dans ses bras en plantant son regard sage dans le sien.

-« Ça recommence… »

* * *

Jawa tomba sur Owen qui les maintenu in extremis en s'accrochant à l'une des machines, une autre de l'autre côté de la salle se mettant à biper incontrôlablement.

-« Wow Owen qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… ? » Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix encore tremblante.

-« Je… J'en sais r… Oh Seigneur…

-Quoi quoi qu'est-ce qui… … …» Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il suivit le regard d'Owen à travers l'une des énormes baies vitrées de la pièce.

Là, devant eux, flottant dans l'espace, se trouvait un énorme morceau de métal en flammes…

* * *

 **Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça je fais exploser le vaisseau ?! Ça va c'est qu'un tout petit bout... Pour l'instant, héhéhé ! Comme si nos héros n'avaient déjà pas assez de problèmes !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que "Leia" ne vous a pas trop dérangé, mais vous aurez comprit que je suis une énorme fan de la saga, et avec ce qui s'est passé fin décembre... Voilà, je ne pouvais juste pas rester sans un petit hommage...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ce chapitre, et aussi à me donner vos idées/souhaits, j'y répondrais du mieux que je peux :) !**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde, je vous aime^^ !**


	12. Notre Vaisseau Tombe En Ruines ?

**Hello hello :D ! Bon ça va je ne suis pas méga en retard (méga en retard par rapport à quoi... ? Telle est la question !)**

 **Ce chapitre n'est clairement pas mon préféré et ne sera certainement pas le votre, mais voilà, il faut bien une petite transition^^**

 **Vous aurez aussi droit à un nouveau ship, merci sevryna ! (Allez voir ses écrits ils sont supers !)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11 : NOTRE VAISSEAU PART EN RUINES ?**_

Le vortex fut soudainement interrompu et la porte des étoiles se désactiva sous les yeux stupéfaits des officiers de la salle de contrôle.

-« Sergent Harriman est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

-Euh oui je… Tout de suite monsieur, je lance des diagnostics système » Balbutia l'officier en pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier. Jacob lui ne tenait déjà plus en place.

-« Ils sont vivants Georges ils sont vivants ! Je vais retrouver ma fille ! Je vais retrouver Sammie ! Walter vous contacterez la Tok'ra, il nous faut trouver un vaisseau pour aller les chercher !

-Jacob calme-toi enfin, c'est génial mais n'oublie pas que nous ne connaissons pas encore tout l'étendue de la situation et…

-Quelle situation ? » Demanda innocemment Daniel, entrant dans la salle suivit de Teal'c.

* * *

-« Ça recommence ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui recommence ?

-Vous et vos amis n'avez plus beaucoup de temps… » La voie grave de Leia ne rassurait pas du tout Sam, qui suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à l'une des portes de la salle. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, et Sam ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes sentirent leur sang se glacer.

Tout le corps de Leia se mit à rayonner d'une lumière aveuglante, forçant l'assemblée à fermer les yeux pour se protéger. Et quand ils les rouvrirent, celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur doyenne n'était plus qu'une entité blanche et dématérialisée.

Sam senti son souffle se couper alors que la réalité la frappait de plein fouet.

-« Vous êtes une ancienne… » Souffla-t-elle le regard perdu.

-« Je suis beaucoup de choses… » Leia s'approcha de la porte, qui bipa avant de s'ouvrir. « Vos amis ont trouvé notre salle de pilotage, montez le plus haut possible dans ce vaisseau, et vous les retrouverez.

-Mais… » Sam avait encore des milliers de question à poser, mais Leia ne fit que lui sourire avant se ne disparaître dans la même lumière éblouissante qui lui avait fait changer de forme.

* * *

-« Oweeeeen… Est-ce que c'est…

-Je… Euh… Oui… Je crois bien…

-Donc… Notre vaisseau part en ruines… ?

-Euh, alors, non, je ne pense pas… Enfin j'espère… » Articula le scientifique en s'approchant de toutes sortes de machines. « Raaaah et puis je ne comprends rien à tout ça ! » Finit-il par s'énerver en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur, regrettant immédiatement ce geste inconsidéré.

-« Oh eh ça va calme-toi, ça ne va pas nous aider !

-Non, mais ça me soulage !

-Manifestement pas… » Ajouta l'adolescent avec un sourire narquois à la souffrance piètrement cachée de son ami.

-« … Tu m'as compris. Non ce qu'il nous faut c'est… C'est Jack… Et Sam… » La mine d'Owen se défit lentement, il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours terriblement pour ce qui était arrivé.

-« Bon ça suffit, on y va ! » Lança Jawa en attrapant son ami par le bras. « On a trouvé cette salle, on a contacté le SGC, et jusqu'à ce que les communications ne soient pas réparées on ne parle pas cette langue et on n'est pas des spécialistes des vaisseaux, alors ça sert à rien de rester ici !

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! J'en ai marre de tes « mais » ! T'es qu'un peureux ! T'as toujours peur de tout et là on ne s'en sortira pas en ayant peur et en se cachant tout le temps ! On doit aller libérer Jack et Sam, ensuite on reviendra ici et on verra ce qu'on peut faire tous les quatre, mais en attendant ou tu me suis ou tu restes là tout seul ! »

Jawa n'attendit pas de réponse de son acolyte et partit en direction de la porte. Bloquée.

-« … … Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ? » Lâcha-t-il sans se retourner. Owen gloussa puis rejoint le jeune garçon, leur libérant le passage. Ils firent quelques mètres côte à côte, avant que Jawa ne reprenne la parole.

-« Désolé… De t'avoir crié dessus tout-à-l'heure…

-Oh, ça… Non non tu as raison… C'est juste que… Tu sais… J'ai…

-Peur ? » Termina Jawa d'un regard malicieux.

-« Ouai…

-Bah, moi aussi… Mais Jack et Sam, je suis sûr qu'ils ont pas peur !

-Ce ne sont pas des super-héros tu sais.

-Pour moi si. On n'a… on n'avait pas de personnes comme ça nous sur Alderaan… Et puis toi tu débarques, tu connais tout, et puis eux… Moi je veux devenir comme vous.

-Je ne pas eux, malheureusement…

-Non c'est vrai. Tu es différent. Mais tout aussi cool. » Jawa sourit à son ami qui lui sourit en retour. C'était la première fois qu'on le comparaît à Jack sans qu'il n'en ressente une sensation d'échec.

* * *

Daniel arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie, manquant de renverser plusieurs infirmiers sur son passage.

-« Dr Fraiser ! Janet ! … Dites, quelqu'un a vu le Dr Fraiser ?

-Elle vient de partir Dr Jackson, mais… » Ce dernier n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase du jeune officier qu'il se ruait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit -au bout de trop longues secondes à son goût-, il tomba nez à nez avec une Janet au teint pâle et aux yeux rouges. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-« Docteur Fraiser… Tout va bien… ?

-Oui… Oui out va bien Daniel merci, j'ai simplement oublié mon portefeuille à l'infirmerie et… » Janet essaya tant bien que mal de sourire à son ami, tentant de fuir la situation en passant à côté de lui. C'était sans compter l'inquiétude de l'archéologue, qui la retint gentiment par le bras.

-« Hey… Vous voulez m'en parler… ? » Janet rougit sensiblement, honteuse.

-« Non tout va bien je vous assure… C'est juste que… Toute cette situation… Sam et Jack et… » Daniel se gifla mentalement. Il en avait oublié la principale raison de sa venue ! Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il prit inconsciemment les deux mains du médecin entre les siennes.

-« Je vous en prie restez calme…

-Quoi ?

-On a reçu une communication il y a quelques minutes, elle a été coupée rapidement mais… C'était Owen…

-O'Neill ? Le frère de Jack ? Mais je croyais qu'il…

-Oui nous aussi, mais il nous a contacté, lui et un jeune garçon d'Alderaan, ils sont sur un vaisseau ancien et…

-Oh mon Dieu…

-Ils sont vivants Janet ! On ne leur a pas encore parlé mais Owen et Jawa assurent qu'ils… » Daniel n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que déjà Janet s'était jetée dans ses bras avec force, pleurant de soulagement. D'abord un peu confus, il posa maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle, la faisant rire à travers ses larmes. Il ne comprit pas bien, mais se mit à glousser à son tour. Dieu que le rire si rare de Janet était joli…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Daniel, bien qu'heureux, tendait malgré tout à mettre ce comportement sur la joie et le soulagement du docteur, tandis que celle-ci ne s'était même pas posé la question du déplacement ou non de son geste. Ça avait été spontané, naturel, terriblement bien.

-« Daniel Jackson. » L'archéologue et le médecin se séparèrent en sursautant. Teal'c, qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu arriver, se tenait impassiblement devant eux, la tête légèrement penchée.

-« Euh oui Teal'c, je, euh, j'arrive, j'arrive tout de suite. » Le Jaffa hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, renforçant le rougissement et la gêne des deux docteurs en face de lui.

-« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Daniel à Janet en souriant comme un adolescent.

-« Comment le contraire serait-il possible ? » Lui répondit-elle de la même manière. L'archéologue vira à l'écarlate tandis que Teal'c leva un sourcil.

Les deux amis se saluèrent confusément, puis Daniel repartit avec Teal'c sans s'apercevoir du regard du médecin accroché à ses…

-« Quoi… ? Teal'c ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? » Le Jaffa lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à son équipier, retournant la tête sans ne rien dévoiler.

-« Pour rien, Daniel Jackson… »

* * *

Sam avançait silencieusement dans le vaisseau, confuse et un peu perdue. Elle venait de rencontrer une ancienne. Une ancienne. Une vrai ancienne. Pas un inconnu qui la suivait dans la rue, pas son supérieur malmené par un appareil étrange, une vrai ancienne.

Son supérieur justement, elle devait absolument le retrouver. Un frisson la parcourue en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Jack O'Neill elle aurait pu craindre pour sa vie, mais elle savait que le vieux colonel grincheux mais incroyablement sexy devait déjà avoir trouvé un moyen de s'échapper.

Non ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. C'était le souvenir qu'elle avait de cette dernière fois. Bien sûr que chacun de ses mots étaient vrais, bien sûr qu'au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su, et pourtant…

Sam ne regrettait pas ses paroles, elle se voyait mourir là, dans cette pièce, en face de lui, et s'était maudite pour ne jamais lui avoir avoué ses sentiments en face. Maintenant chose faite, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et elle ne voulait pas, elle avait seulement peur de sa réact…

La militaire se figea soudain. Des bruits de pas.

Sam se colla au mur dans un bruit sourd, la main sur son couteau de poche. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore et encore, et alors qu'elle pensait voir apparaître des Adrillos du corridor à quelques mètres, le couloir replongea dans le silence.

* * *

 **Hahaaaaa... Mais qui est cette/sont ces personnes/choses sur laquelle/lesquelles Sam va tomber ? Va-t-elle seulement tomber dessus ? Aimez-vous le Janiel :) ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, je vous aime, à bientôt :D !**


	13. Vers La Terre

**Hello tout le monde :D ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Me revoilà donc, un peu tardivement encore, désolée encore, mais ça vous êtes habitués^^ (Ils vont te détester, tu le sais ça ? -Qui moi ? Mais nooooon... Si ?)**

 **J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long et un peu plus léger, parce que les prochains seront assez denses en action, donc c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête^^ !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12 : VERS LA TERRE**_

De l'autre côté du mur Owen avait une main sur la bouche de Jawa et un doigt sur la sienne, lui intimant de rester silencieux. Il venait d'entendre un bruit dans l'autre couloir et un regard à l'adolescent lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Owen saisit alors son blaster des deux mains, prêt à se défendre de n'importe quel danger se cachant derrière cette intersection.

Les yeux braqués sur le mur, il ne remarqua qu'au bout du troisième coup sur son bras que Jawa cherchait à obtenir son attention. Le scientifique se retourna brusquement, les yeux pleins de reproches envers l'adolescent pour avoir choisi son moment.

Son regard se transforma en incompréhension quand il vit le visage apeuré du jeune garçon, puis en panique lorsqu'il suivit le sien.

Jack lui aussi avait entendu les bruits de pas et était passé en mode militaire. Longeant le mur, les poings serrés, il était prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quelle machine présente de l'autre côté du mur. Quand enfin il se risqua à découvert, voulant créer un effet de surprise, toutes se émotions se bousculèrent.

Jawa croisa son regard et paru déstabilisé. Sans le quitter des yeux il prévint Owen, et son frère se tourna à son tour vers lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait pour leur donner si peur, lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il avait enroulé la veste de Sam autour de son bras afin qu'elle ne le gêne pas pour un éventuel combat, et la ramena dans sa main inconsciemment.

 _C'est de sa faute s'ils l'ont tuée._

 _Il n'aurait rien pu faire._

 _Il n'a même pas essayé._

 _Il se serait fait tuer._

 _C'est un lâche._

 _C'est une personne raisonnée._

 _Il a retenu Jawa._

 _Jawa n'a que 15 ans._

 _C'est de sa faute. Tout a toujours été de sa faute._

 _Tu sais que non._

 _Oh que si._

-« C'est de ta faute… » Statua le colonel d'une voix si grave qu'il en fit frissonner son frère de peur.

-« Qu… Quoi… ? Jack de quoi tu…

-Il l'ont tuée et tout est de ta faute !

-Ils… Qui… Mais… Oh… Oh non… Jack… » La voix du scientifique se mit à trembler alors que le militaire s'approchait lentement de lui, les yeux noirs de colère. « Jack je t'en prie, je t'assure que je n'ai pas… » Owen heurta le mur derrière lui.

-« Jack… » Jawa tenta de s'interposer entre les deux hommes, mais un geste du colonel lui fit comprendre de ne même pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jawa, et ne tenait pas non plus à ce que son courage lui fasse prendre des coups perdus.

Owen était pétrifié de peur contre le mur, le souffle coupé, les yeux agrandis de terreur. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère ainsi, même lorsque que leur père…

-« Jack ! » Jawa cria son nom alors qu'il soulevait son frère par le col, le plaquant contre le mur. Son poing se serra à en blanchir ses phalanges, il leva son bras et Owen ferma les yeux en tournant la tête, se préparant à l'impact.

-« Arrête ! »

La scène se figea.

Jawa tourna la tête et mit une main sur sa bouche. Owen se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis les deux en observant son frère à quelques centimètres de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Son regard avait perdu toute sa colère, remplacée par une émotion indescriptible.

Son emprise sur le scientifique se relâcha, et se dernier retomba difficilement sur ses jambes avant de déguerpir maladroitement.

-« Sam ! Tu vas bien ! » Cria Jawa en courant vers elle. La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire plein de tendresse, l'étreignant et vérifiant que lui aussi n'était pas blessé. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, son peuple, ses parents, Leia… Mais celui qui retenait pour l'instant toutes les attentions de son esprit n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Jawa finit par les laisser tous les deux, retournant chercher son acolyte plus loin dans le vaisseau.

Sam l'étudia de haut en bas, il n'avait pas l'air blessé, ni même si fatigué. Enfin, cela était relatif avec le grand colonel O'Neill, mais il semblait aller, physiquement du moins.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non, c'était impossible, il avait rêvé sa voix. Il l'avait rêvée comme il avait rêvé d'elle à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux…

Son emprise sur sa veste se relâcha, et le vêtement tomba au sol en attirant l'attention de Sam, qui ne put retenir une larme. Alors c'était vrai…

-« Jack je t'en prie… » Merde le protocole, merde son grade, merde le vouvoiement. Il l'avait crue morte. Juste après qu'elle lui avoué ses sentiments.

Soudain le militaire se retourna. « Enfin », pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne put retenir un halètement lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Il avait l'air tellement… Perdu, tellement triste, tellement confus… Tellement pas Jack.

Elle se précipita alors vers lui, touchant tous les endroits qu'elle pouvait atteindre, vérifiant qu'il allait bien.

-« Oh Jack j'ai eu tellement peur je pensais que tu… » Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ou plutôt plus le souffle. Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge alors que la main de son supérieur vint caresser sa joue, d'une manière si discrète, si douce, si inattendue... Mais tellement plaisante…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa s'envoler les millions de papillons dans son ventre lorsque les bras du colonel vinrent entourer sa taille, sa tête se poser sur la sienne, et le fantôme d'un baiser rester gravé à jamais dans ses cheveux.

C'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu… Il… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, il savait que s'ils rentraient un jour à la base ils ne pourraient pas continuer, mais… Là, maintenant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait fallu attendre un évènement si tragique pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était complètement dingue de son major, et qu'il préfèrerait mille fois retourner à la retraite que la perdre à jamais. Parce qu'il n'avait peut-être plus toute sa tête, mais elle avait tout son cœur…

Sam respira profondément et laissa s'échapper un soupire de satisfaction, réfugiant sa tête dans le creux du coup de Jack, laissant ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Plus tard ils discuteraient. Plus tard elle lui expliquerait. Pour l'instant elle laissa son odeur l'envahir, son corps la réchauffer, et sa présence la rassurer. Tant qu'il la serrerait ainsi contre lui, tout irait bien.

Jawa et Owen, qui les observaient du coin d'un mur, sourirent.

* * *

-« Felger bon sang ! » Gronda Daniel la main plaquée sur son bras.

-« Je… Je suis désolé je…

-Bien sûr que vous êtes désolé ! Enfin vous avez failli me couper le bras !

-Mais c'est que… Vous êtes rentré comme ça sans prévenir et…

-Tout va bien Daniel Jackson ? » Demanda Teal'c, ameuté par les cris de son ami et la voix tremblante du scientifique.

-« Oui, oui Teal'c je vous remercie, le docteur Felger a seulement manqué de m'amputer un membre ! » Le Jaffa toisa de haut le pauvre homme, qui déglutit difficilement.

-« Vous devriez être plus prudent docteur Felger » Lui 'conseilla'-t-il de sa voix grave. Ce dernier hocha la tête, tremblant. Teal'c fixa encore le scientifique quelques secondes, s'assurant de lui faire comprendre le message, puis se retourna vers Daniel pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

* * *

-« Daniel ! Mais comment vous-êtes-vous fait ça !? » Gronda le médecin en examinant la blessure de l'archéologue.

-« Felger », se contenta-t-il de soupirer.

-« Raah, c'est toujours lui ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d' « accidents » que je reçois toutes les semaines à cause de lui, il est vraiment infer… » La voix de Janet se perdit alors qu'elle circulait dans l'infirmerie, faisant sourire Daniel. Elle revint rapidement vers lui avec un chariot de soins. Il grimaça.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, j'ai prévenu Sevryna, c'est l'infirmière préférée de Cassie, elle est très gentille et vous ne sentirez rien du tout.

-Oh non euh je n'ai pas mal voyons, c'est juste que, vous savez, j'avais pensé que euh, peut-être, comme euh, comme l'infirmerie est calme vous pourriez…

-Daniel Jackson voudrait que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de sa blessure docteur Frasier. » L'intéressé devint écarlate.

-« Merci, Teal'c…

-De rien. » Répondit le Jaffa, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-« Oh… Euh oui, oui bien sûr… Avec plaisir. » Sourit Janet, dont le visage tournait également lentement au rouge.

La jeune femme retourna prévenir l'infirmière qu'elle allait s'occuper de Daniel, infirmière qui hocha la tête avec le même sourire espiègle que la médecin avait cru voir chez Teal'c avant qu'il ne parte. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à lui sourire de la sorte ?!

Janet revint rapidement vers Daniel, déposant tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur un plateau. Elle intima à l'archéologue de s'allonger et de se détendre, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le crisper encore plus. Et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire après s'être rapprochée de son bras n'allait pas arranger la situation.

-« Janet ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oh euh si, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que… Vous… Je pourrais… Mais il… » Le médecin ferma le rideau autour du lit et prit une grande inspiration. « Il faudrait que vous retiriez votre pull Docteur Jackson. » L'archéologue ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour réaliser dans quelle condition il allait se retrouver, et son visage prit feu.

Il coopéra néanmoins, retirant le vêtement en grimaçant, alors que Janet, le dos tourné, tentait de réguler sa respiration. La blessure de Daniel était bégnine malgré la nécessité de le suturer, mais trop haute sur son bras pour le soigner correctement habillé.

La jeune femme maintenant aussi rouge et mal à l'aise que son ami se retourna, et elle dû mettre toute son énergie à ne pas dévier de sa tâche. Soigner Daniel. Un Daniel torse nu. Juste devant elle. Et incroyablement…

-« Hum, donc, votre plaie n'est pas très profonde, mais il va vous falloir quelques points de sutures, donc je vais d'abord nettoyer puis anesthésier la plaie. Je ferais ensuite les points puis le pansement. Ça va aller… ? » Demanda-t-elle, observant unes à unes les couleurs fuir du visage de l'archéologue.

-« Bien… Bien sûr, oui… » Déglutit ce dernier, difficilement. Janet se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il était juste trop mignon. Et adorable. Et…

Elle s'assit sur son tabouret roulant, enfila ses gants et croisa ses jambes. Daniel l'observait d'un œil, gêné de la fixer ainsi, mais incapable de regarder ailleurs. Elle posa ses doigts sur son bras, et il eut un mouvement soudain de recul.

Janet retira ses doigts aussi vite que Daniel s'éloigna, haletant doucement alors que l'électricité parcourait sa main. Elle leva instinctivement ses yeux et se trouva happée directement dans les siens, aussi ronds, aussi surpris. Et bleus, si bleus…

Daniel aussi avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, et des pensées incohérentes. Son esprit ne reconnaissait que le visage du médecin à quelques centimètres de lui, ses pupilles dilatées, cette couleur café si particulière… Et ses lèvres… Ses lèvres qui vinrent soudain se poser sur les siennes, doucement, sans même qu'il ne les ait vues approcher.

La main de Janet se posa sur sa joue et il passa son bras dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui, profitant de ce baiser interdit.

Les deux officiers avaient les yeux fermés, le souffle coupé et tous leurs sentiments retournés. C'était si rapide, si mal, et pourtant si délicieux…

Mais alors que tous deux s'apprêtaient à approfondir leurs sentiments, leurs bippers ainsi que d'autres dans toute la base s'affolèrent. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, des sourcils froncés qui se rehaussèrent en voyant l'origine d'un tel affolement : Le général Hammond avait convoqué tous les hauts-gradés en salle de réunion.

* * *

-« Daniel Jackson, docteur Fraiser ! Cela fait quinze minutes que nous vous attendons ! » Gronda le général à l'attention des deux retardataires, rouges et essoufflés. « Allez-vous asseoir ! » Janet et Daniel se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, rejoignant chacun une place à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

-« Vous avez du rouge sur vos lèvres Daniel Jackson. Tout va bien ? » Murmura Teal'c à son ami, qui s'empressa de s'essuyer du revers de sa manche.

-« Oh euh oui, oui Teal'c tout va bien, merci. » Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil au comportement étrange de son co-équipier, mais retourna la tête vers le général.

-« Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangés dans d'importantes activités, mais nous avons une nouvelle mission d'importance capitale. » Le général parlait d'une voix grave, le visage crispé.

-« Il y a quatorze mois de cela, nous pensions avoir perdu deux de nos meilleurs éléments dans une mission sur P9X-406. Nous avons récemment eu d'encourageantes nouvelles leur concernant, bien que nous ne les ayons pas entendus directement. Ils seraient actuellement perdus sur un vaisseau en pilote automatique, quelque part dans la galaxie. C'est Owen O'Neill, le scientifique disparu sur P4X-396, planète jumelle P9X-406, qui nous a contacté il y a quelques heures accompagné d'un jeune garçon encore inconnu.

-« Mon général, cet Owen est-il de frère du colonel O'Neill ? » Demanda une voix dans la salle. Hammond soupira. Décidemment, les rumeurs allaient bon train dans cette base.

-« Effectivement colonel. » Des effusions de surprise se firent entendre autour de la table. « Mais cela n'est en rien le sujet de la discussion. Jacob Carter est reparti immédiatement après que la communication ait été interrompue auprès des Tok'ra, qui ont pu nous fournir une information capitale pour les recherches. » Hammond sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il regarda tour à tour Daniel, Teal'c, et Janet, qu'il savait proches amis de Jack et Sam.

-« Nous avons pu tracer le déplacement du vaisseau pendant cette communication. » De nouvelles voix commencèrent à se faire entendre, si bien qu'Hammond ne perdit pas de temps pour terminer.

-« Il se dirige vers la Terre. »

* * *

 **Heheeeeeeee mais c'est très sympa ça ! Ou... Peut-être pas ? Non parce que, c'est difficile d'être précis quand on parle de si grandes distances donc... J'espère qu'ils ne manqueront pas la Terre de peu ! Les pauvres...**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre, moi je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain, je vous aime toujours, bisouuuuus :D !**


	14. 14 Heures

**Bien bien bien... Bonjour^^ ?**

 **Aaaaaah oui je sais, ça fait une ENTERNITE que je n'ai pas posté, et croyez-moi j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mais les cours me prennent vraiment beaucoup de temps, et une idée d'autre fic sur nos voyageurs galactiques que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire ne m'aide pas non plus à me concentrer !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres pour tenter de combler le retard accumuler et celui qui va durer encore un petit mois, dernière ligne droite jusqu'à mes concours de début mai, dont je m'excuse encore par avance ! Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'après j'aurai tout mon temps :D !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy :D §**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 13 : 14 HEURES_**

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, les yeux fermés, la respiration profonde. Sam avait toujours sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jack, et lui toujours la sienne sur celle de son second. Aucun des deux ne songeait réellement à bouger, ils se sentaient juste si bien, là, maintenant, à des années lumières de ce fichu règlement.

De temps en temps Sam pouvait sentir l'étreinte de Jack se resserrer autour elle, ce qui amenait de nouvelles larmes à glisser sur ses joues. Elle-même s'était toujours refusée à imaginer ce que le perdre pourrait lui faire, cette seule pensée suffisant à son cœur pour se briser. Alors elle n'osait même pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, car elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

Jack lui pouvait sentir ses larmes mouiller son treillis, ce qui ajouta encore plus à sa peine. Il s'en voulait terriblement de pas l'avoir protégée, sur Alderaan, sur ce vaisseau, contre ces machines. Elle avait souffert à cause de lui, et il n'avait rien pu y faire. Ou plutôt si, peut-être aurait-il pu, s'il avait essayé suffisamment…

Jack respira profondément et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Elle allait bien. Et malgré toute sa douleur, il pouvait affirmer qu'il était maintenant, tenant celle qui faisait battre son cœur saine et sauve serrée dans ses bras, l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Sam respira encore une fois l'odeur caractéristique et enivrante de son supérieur, et, l'effet de l'adrénaline commençant à s'atténuer, se laissa happer par la fatigue dans ses bras. Jack sentit la scientifique s'affaisser contre lui, souriant doucement. Il laissa un bras autour de ses épaules et en passa un autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant sans difficulté et la calant contre lui, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

Il s'assit et se plaça du mieux qu'il put contre un mur, s'assurant qu'elle au moins était confortablement installée contre lui. Et elle n'aurait pas pu mieux l'être.

Jawa regarda Owen, les yeux criant de joie et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'approcha doucement des deux militaires, attirant le regard de Jack.

-« Vous deux devriez essayer de dormir un peu aussi. » Lui glissa-t-il doucement. Jawa hocha la tête, repartant vers Owen toujours souriant avant que Jack ne l'interpelle de nouveau. « Eh ! Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je suis désolé… Pour tout à l'heure… » Balbutia le colonel, penaud.

-« Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je pense qu'il le sait… … … Et tu sais… il l'est autant que toi… » O'Neill hocha la tête à son tour et le jeune garçon repartit vers son ami.

Il n'était habituellement pas homme d'optimisme, malgré ce qu'il montrait à son équipe. Mais là, le corps chaud et rassurant de son second collé au sien et Jawa et Owen en sécurité un peu plus loin, il avait le sentiment profond que tout irait bien. Ne manquait plus qu'une seule petite chose…

-« Sam… ? Sam… ? » Il bougea légèrement pour attirer son attention.

-« Mmmm… ?

-… … …Moi aussi je t'aime… »

* * *

Si la salle de réunion avait d'abord plongé dans le silence après les paroles du général, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Des halètements de surprise, des bouches entrouvertes, des yeux écarquillés, aucun des officiers présents n'osait vraiment croire à cette information. Ou plutôt si, ils y croyaient, seulement les dernières années leur avaient appris à ne jamais se réjouir trop vite.

-« Mon général… Ils reviennent… ? » Osa s'élever la voix tremblante de Janet.

-« Eh bien… Il semblerait, mais tout cela est encore très compliqué. Owen nous a dit ne pas connaître leur position actuelle et ne pas avoir repris les commandes du vaisseau, nous supposons donc qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de leur direction.

-Mais si nous on la connaît on doit bien être capables d'envoyer un vaisseau les récupérer non ?

-Nous y avons pensé Docteur Jackson, mais le fait est qu'ils sont actuellement en hyper-espace, ce qui…

-Et en utilisant la technologie Asgard, on ne pourrait pas les téléporter ? » Hammond inspira profondément. Il savait que la question arriverait, et qu'avec, il devrait leur donner une réponse.

-« Cela constitue justement une partie du problème dont je devais vous faire part… » L'assemblée fronça les sourcils, Teal'c pencha la tête. « Le vaisseau avance vraiment, très, très rapidement… Bien plus vite que tous les vaisseaux construits ou connus jusque lors, ce qui rendrait impossible pour tout allié de synchroniser leur position suffisamment longtemps pour permettre une téléportation.

-Mais alors…

-Le général Carter est resté avec la Tok'ra afin de rechercher une solution à notre problème, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai également tous réunis ici. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'extraire le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le docteur O'Neill et ce Jawa de ce vaisseau, par tous les moyens possibles.

-Excusez-moi général Hammond.

\- Oui Teal'c ?

-Si le but de cette réunion est de trouver une solution à un problème de vitesse du vaisseau, quel rapport avec sa destination ?

-Et bien, si ce vaisseau est effectivement ancien et qu'il se dirige vers la Terre, tout ceci semble difficilement pouvoir être perçu comme une coïncidence. Notre crainte est qu'il ne vienne s'écraser sur notre planète, ou pire, qu'il ne vienne atterrir sur une zone publique…

-Non non c'est quasiment impossible » Intervint Daniel, « le mouvement relatif des orbites planétaires autour d'une étoile les déplace de quelques centimètres tous les ans, ce qui physiquement parlant est négligeable lors de calculs de missions terriennes, mais qui sait depuis combien de temps ce vaisseau parcourt la galaxie… De plus amples calculs seraient nécessaires pour établir précisément son itinéraire, mais il se pourrait fortement que le vaisseau ne passe à côté de la Terre.

-Et que ferait-il dans ce cas ?

-Et bien c'est difficile à dire… Les vaisseaux terriens, Asgard et Goa'ulds reprogrammeraient certainement leur itinéraire, mais la technologie Ancienne est bien plus… Ancienne, et cette action pourrait nécessiter une intervention physique, sans quoi… Le vaisseau pourrait continuer sa course jusqu'au premier obstacle rencontré…

-Je vois… Daniel, vous et Felger allez rejoindre le général Carter et la Tokr'a afin de revoir leurs calculs. » Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais fut coupé par la voix imposante et décidée de Teal'c.

-« J'irais aussi général. » Hammond acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils au regard que lança le Jaffa au scientifique.

-« Les autres faites de votre mieux pour trouver quelque chose, peu importe si votre idée vous semble réalisable ou non, nous disposons de l'entière coopération de nos alliés, et donc de leur technologie. Oh et… Une dernière chose… Le vaisseau devrait atteindre la Terre... Dans un peu plus de 14 heures… »

* * *

Un bruit d'explosion fit se réveiller les deux militaires. Jack sursauta en resserrant son étreinte sur Sam, qui peina à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes, et n'avait certainement pas envie de quitter les bras du colonel.

-« Jack ! Sam ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » Débarqua un Jawa visiblement inquiet, suivi d'un Owen complètement paniqué. « Tu crois que c'est un autre bout de vaisseau ?!

-Un… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Et ben on était en contact avec votre planète et…

-Le SGC ?! » S'écrièrent Jack et Sam en se relevant.

-« Euh oui et puis y'a eu une grande secousse et un morceau du vaisseau s'est décroché et on a perdu la communication et…

-Jawa, Jawa, doucement je… Je comprends rien… » Tenta de le calmer Sam, visiblement encore endormie. Jack lui lança un regard inquiet mais mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, avant de reposer les yeux sur Jawa. A vrai dire lui aussi était un peu perdu.

-« Et ben on… On a trouvé la salle des commandes, mais tout est écrit en ancien alors on n'a rien compris, mais Owen a réussi à manipuler les appareils pour contacter votre planète alors…

-Alors ils vont essayer de nous envoyer quelqu'un mais ce serait mieux que nous réussissions à reprendre contrôle du vaisseau… Mais après il y a eu une énorme secousse et… Et on a vu un morceau de vaisseau se détacher à travers la fenêtre… » Jack soupira.

-« Bon sang, je l'ai vu en plus… Il s'est détaché à quelques mètres à peine de moi… Mais… Mais c'était une portion de couloir, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été suffisamment gros pour détruire complètement le système de communications…

-Même dans ce cas il l'a manifestement endommagé » intervint Sam, « et le seul moyen de le réparer serait d'intervenir physiquement sur l'antenne… Si antenne il y a, ce qui est déjà fort peu probable…

-… Rien de bon, tout cela ne présage… » Ironisa Jack en soupirant de nouveau. Jawa fronça les sourcils et Owen roula des yeux. Ceux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Leia, Hamill, Beru ! Elle devait absolument en par…

Une deuxième explosion interrompit les pensées de la militaire, rapidement suivie par des bruits aigües et mécaniques, désagréablement familiers au colonel.

-« Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! » Jura-t-il en se retournant, poings serrés et muscles bandés. Il entraîna tout le monde derrière le coin d'un mur, tous guettant leurs ennemis dans le reflet d'une baie vitrée. Mais si regroupés -avec une arme, deux militaires et un froussard- ils pouvaient certainement combattre une patrouille, leurs cinq regards s'agrandirent de terreur en voyant débarquer des dizaines et des dizaines de machines, armées, renforcées, et qui ne tardèrent pas à les repérer.

-« … J'ai… J-J'ai le droit d'a-d'avoir peur maintenant… ?

-COURREZ ! » Hurla Jack alors que le bruit des premiers coups de feu résonnait déjà contre les murs. Le groupe s'élança sans attendre, Jawa en tête et Jack en tireur à l'arrière.

Les balles et tirs de blaster ricochaient sur les parois en les manquant de peu, leur bruit assourdissant couplé à ceux des machines ne parvenant toutefois pas à atténuer celui des battements de cœur frénétiques des fugitifs. Peu armés, peu nombreux, en manque de sommeil, de nourriture et d'eau, ils se savaient impuissant face à toute une armée d'Adrillos.

Jawa parcourait les couloirs totalement au hasard, suivi aveuglément par ses amis, les balles et les rayons laser.

-« Jawa où est-ce qu'on va ?

-J'en sais rien !

-Mais la salle de contrôle…

-Owen je sais p…

-ATTENTION ! » Les deux amis eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête avant que Sam ne les tire violemment en arrière, évitant les tirs de plusieurs machines en se plaquant au sol.

-« Allez allez allez ! » Cria Jack en les aidant à se relever et à continuer leur course.

-Jack on ne peut pas leur laisser la salle de contrôle ! C'est notre seule chance !

-Mais je t'en prie passe devant, ce sont tes créatures peut-être qu'elles t'écouteront !

-Il a raison ! Jack je suis sûre que même en ancien nous devrions arriver à déchiffrer un plan de vol !

-Il n'y a que moi qui semble prendre en compte le PETIT obstacle qui nous barre la route ?! » Plusieurs tirs particulièrement proches vinrent étayer les dires du colonel, et tout le groupe maintenant retranché derrière une intersection grimaça. Le couloir d'où ils venaient était particulièrement étroit et Jack arrivait à peine à maintenir sa cadence de coups, coups qui s'avéraient particulièrement bien placés.

-« Nous devons nous séparer !

-Sam…

-Non regarde ce couloir-là, il tourne à gauche plus loin, je suis sûre qu'il peut nous ramener vers la salle de contrôle !

-Il est hors de question q…

-Mais Jack c'est notre seule chance ! Si on reste là on va se faire tuer !

-Et s'ils nous attendent au bout ce ne sera pas beaucoup plus joyeux ! On ne sait même pas comment ils ont fait pour arriver ici, ils pourraient tout aussi bien passer la porte de la salle de contrôle sans problème ! … … Sam ? … Sam est-ce qu'au moins tu m… SAM NON ! » Le militaire essaya de la retenir mais il s'était retourné trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà partie, s'élançant à travers le couloir en évitant de justesse l'attaque des Adrillos.

A vrai dire il avait eu raison, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle savait que s'élancer toute seule dans ce qui pourrait très bien être la gueule du loup n'était pas très intelligent, et elle y avait même renoncé.

Et puis elle l'avait vue.

Là-bas, tout au bout du couloir.

Leia.

Et ça avait juste été plus fort qu'elle, elle avait couru en sa direction, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez elle, sachant que cela aurait très bien pu être une hallucination du son esprit, sachant qu'elle n'aurait ni le temps ni l'énergie de tout expliquer à son supérieur, mais que malgré tout, il la suivrait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Grognant, jurant, Jack visa le plafond du couloir pour le faire s'effondrer, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas juste de barrer leur seule route de retour vers les commandes du vaisseau.

Il s'élança ensuite à la poursuite de son second, à la poursuite de Sam, qu'il maudit intérieurement pour toujours lui faire aussi peur. Jawa et Owen le suivirent sans dire un mot, n'échangeant qu'un regard inquiet.

Sam disparut au loin, tournant enfin dans le couloir vers ce qu'elle pensait être leur seule solution. Mais quand elle arriva au bout et qu'elle évita de justesse un nouveau tir de blaster, elle sut qu'elle avait eu tort.

Pas de Leïa, pas d'issue, et une armée d'Adrillos qui la tenaient maintenant en joue. Une machine plus grande, plus rose, plus brillante que les autres sortit des rangs et sembla l'étudier de son visage vide.

-« Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas maintenant que je suis là… ? Mes amis sont derrière, ils vont me voir, vous voir, ils ne me rejoindront pas.

-Oh mais nous ne voulons pas vous tuer, Major… Ou plutôt… Nous l'avons déjà fait, mais vous ne le savez pas encore…

-Je croyais que c'était Jack que vous vouliez » Continua Sam en ignorant ses paroles. Elle repéra du coin de l'œil un mouvement, et reconnu la silhouette de Jack avançant lentement dans le couloir.

-« Ah, le colonel O'Neill… Nous l'avions, mais il a réussi à s'échapper… Et pourtant oui, nous avons toujours besoin de l'étudier, son patrimoine génétique recèle sans aucun doute le secret de ce vaisseau.

-Je vous souhaite bon courage dans ce cas. Jack ne se rendra jamais.

-Même si je lui disais que nous détenions la seule chose qui pourrait vous sauver… ? » Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle allait bien… Non… ? « Voyez-vous, le poison que nous vous vous administré et qui devait vous tuer… Il n'y a rien que vous ne vous ne puissiez faire pour l'arrêter.

-Et pourtant je suis toujours là. » La machine émit un bruit qui se rapprochait d'un rire face au regard brillant de défi de la militaire.

-« Pour l'instant. Vous êtes différente des autres humains, il y a un marqueur protéique unique en vous, il ralentit la toxine mais ne vous sauvera pas… Et vous le savez… Vous le sentez… »

Jack bouillonnait. Pas parce qu'il se sentait coincé, pas parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se rendre et mourir, mais parce qu'il savait que la machine avait raison, et qu'il mourrait sans avoir pu la protéger. Il aurait dû se douter plus tôt que c'était trop beau, qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste être en vie sans conséquences, qu'ils ne pourraient pas un jour être heureux ensemble.

Ils s'en sortiraient sans lui. Une fois Sam en possession de l'antidote il ferait diversion et leur permettrait de s'enfuir. Elle est forte, intelligente, courageuse… Elle saurait les sauver aussi bien sans lui, et elle, au moins, rentrerait…

-« Je suis là… » Dit-il alors en s'avançant, ignorant les protestations de Jawa et d'Owen.

-« Jack… Non… » Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait espéré que pour une fois, Jack n'agirait pas comme il le faisait tout le temps. Que pour une fois, une seule minuscule mais si importante fois, il ne l'aimerait pas. Et puis elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et il lui sourit. Un sourire tendre, rempli d'amour et d'abandon.

-« Colonel ! Comme on se retrouve ! » Jack serra la mâchoire en reconnaissant Dooku. « Vous aimez ma nouvelle apparence ?

-Pas trop tape-à-l'œil, toujours le même rose immonde.

-Oh… Cela me fait de la peine…

-Donnez-lui l'antidote.

-Jack…

-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position d'ordonner quoi que soit colonel…

-Donnez-lui l'antidote ou je vous jure que je vous détruirai tous comme la première fois, et que vous devrez me tuer pour m'arrêter. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas. » Le visage plat et lisse de la machine pencha sur la droite alors que son bras disparu derrière son dos.

-« Je le sens pas… Owen il se passe quelque chose… » Murmura Jawa à son ami alors que le corps de Jack se tendit également. Lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les Adrillos immobiles, le regard noir de Jack fermement dirigé vers le chef des machines.

Et soudain, sorti de nulle part, un blaster était visé sur lui et un rayon rouge et mortel se dirigeait en sa direction. Tout se passa très vite et à la fois très lentement.

Sam se jeta sur lui, refusant si elle devait mourir qu'il ne l'accompagne aussi.

Il sentit l'impact expulser l'air de ses poumons, leurs deux corps retomber lourdement sur le sol, et une lumière blanche et aveuglante remplir toute la pièce.

Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

 **Je l'avoue j'ai honte d'arrêter là. M'enfin, il fallait bien que je m'arrête quelque part non... ? Non... ? Excuse invalidée ? Ah mince...**

 **En tous cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos reviews (s'il vous plaît... SOS d'une PACES en détresse...) !**

 **A bientôt, le plus vite possible j'espère :) !**


	15. Alors On Est Sauvés ?

**Hey hey hey ! OUI je suis en retard... OUI beaucoup... OUI je suis désolée, comme toujours :(. J'avais dit début mai, on est début juillet, et je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais j'ai une explication ! Que vous trouverez sur mon profil et ma liste de fics, et que je vous invite à suivre si l'envie vous en dit :) !**

 **Cette prochaine fic est déjà beaucoup plus structurée que celle-ci et je vous promets une bien meilleure qualité :D !**

 **14 mois arrive bientôt à sa fin, et je suis désolée de vous couper là pour aujourd'hui mais eh ! J'en étais déjà à presque 3000 mots^^' !**

 **La suite devrait s'enchaîner assez rapidement, que ce soit pour la fin de cette fic ou pour l'autre, donc promis, je suis de retour :D !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, et bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14 : ALORS ON EST SAUVES ?**_

-« Mais c'est impossible !

-Sam c'est ce que les cal…

-Oui merci je sais bien ce que disent les calculs mais c'est complètement rid…

-Hey…. Il y a un problème… ? » Grogna Jack d'avoir été réveillé par les cris de son second.

-« Oh oui j'ai des problèmes mon colonel ! Il se trouve que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? » Demanda-t-il, confus. Son dernier souvenir ne ressemblait pas à la situation actuelle, et à vrai dire l'expliquait encore moins.

-« Il se trouve que Sam avait raison… J'étais bien là… » S'éleva une voix douce, forte mais presque lointaine.

-« Leia… ? » L'ancienne hocha la tête.

-« Je suis désolée pour vous avoir fait subir tout cela mais… Il se trouve que toutes ces années d'errance dans ce vaisseau n'ont pas exactement été bénéfiques à mes pouvoirs… Je ne suis plus aussi puissante que je ne l'ai été, et vous étiez si loin d'ici… J'avais peur que si vous ne vous rapprochiez pas… » Leia baissa la tête honteusement.

-« Oh… Ben… C'est pas grave, tout le monde va bien ? Ouai ? Bon bah voilà tout va bien ! » Lança Jack alors que Sam l'aidait à se redresser.

-« Mon colonel nous avons réussi à…

-Mon colonel ? » Sam sourit en rougissant. Il lui faudrait sûrement quelques temps avant de s'y faire.

-« Jack… J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de très bonnes nouvelles…

-Au contraire ! » Intervint Owen, « Ce sont de super nouvelles !

-Owen…

-Non je suis d'accord aussi ! » S'exclama Jawa à son tour.

-Non ce n'en sont pas ! Nous n'avons aucun moyen de…

-Mais nous allons y réfléchir, ce n'est qu'une question de…

-C'est ridicule ! Je… » Bientôt les voix des deux scientifiques se couvrirent mutuellement, chacun défendant fermement ses positions.

-« Ils sont comme ça depuis tout-à-l'heure… » Précisa un Jawa agacé. Jack soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Impossible d'avoir cinq minutes de calme dans ce groupe…

-« Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça ! … … Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

-Et bien… Hum… Pendant que… Pendant que vous étiez encore inconscient, nous avons réussi à décoder toutes ces commandes avec l'aide de Leia…

-On a le contrôle du vaisseau Jack ! Et mes parents sont en vie ! Et on va rentrer sur votre planète ! Et…

-Chuuut Jawa doucement, tu vois bien que Jack n'est pas encore totalement alerte… » Le calma doucement Owen. Jack était en effet encore en train de se frotter les yeux, la mine engourdie et ses cheveux en épi.

-« Venez-en au fait tout le monde… Qu'est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir… ?

-« Qu'on se dirige vers la Terre mon colonel… On devrait l'atteindre dans quelques heures… ».

* * *

-« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?!

-Moins de quatre heures mon général… » Jacob soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Bientôt dix heures qu'ils étaient tous réunis au SGC pour chercher une solution, humains, tok'ras, militaires, scientifiques… Tous ceux qui étaient revenus avec une idée se l'étaient faite réfuter par une autre personne ou par les estimations toujours plus précises de la position du vaisseau.

Ils étaient maintenant assez renseignés pour savoir que ceui-ci allait manquer la Terre de plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres, mais qu'il serait beaucoup trop rapide pour être affecté par l'orbite terrestre -ou par celle de n'importe quelle autre planète. Et ainsi en ligne droite, ils se dirigeraient tous droit vers le Soleil…

Daniel planchait avec Felger sur une idée de super champ magnétique depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais tous deux furent finalement forcés de constater que cela entrainerait beaucoup trop de problèmes sur Terre. Et si l'espoir n'avait toujours pas quitté le scientifique, l'esprit de l'archéologue était ailleurs depuis plusieurs minutes.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là en l'espace de quelques jours… ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation alors qu'une semaine plus tôt, ils pensaient leurs amis disparus dans l'explosion d'une planète ennemie… ? Enfin, ennemie pas vraiment mais… Daniel n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas traversé la porte juste après lui. Ils avaient le temps, il les avait entendus derrière lui, il…

-« Docteur Jackson ? » L'archéologue fut sorti de ses pensées par une scientifique Tok'ra. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se re-concentrer.

-« Oui ?

-Velle'da, des Tok'ra. Nous aurions besoin de l'avis du docteur Fraiser pour une de nos hypothèses, savez-vous où nous pourrions la trouver ?

-Euuh je… » Daniel tourna la tête de tous les côtés et fronça les sourcils en n'apercevant pas la jeune femme. « Faites-moi voir ? » Velle'da lui tendit un petit carnet rouge dans lequel étaient notés des dizaines de calculs et de points d'interrogation à côté de ce qui semblait être des constantes vitales.

-« Cela concerne l'absorption des chocs et de l'énergie que vos corps sans symbiote peuvent encaisser.

-L'absorption des… Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien nous avons émis une hypothèse mais… Je crains qu'elle ne vous plaise pas… »

* * *

-« Quoi ?! Comment ça la Terre ?! Comment ça quelques heures ?! Je vous laisse cinq minutes et vous vous retrouvez dans un merdier pareil ! » Jack faisait de grands gestes d'agacement et semblait particulièrement perturbé par la situation. « Il y a une minute on était perdus dans l'espace et maintenant on est à quelques heures de la maison ? Il va falloir m'expliquer ! »

-« Techniquement on a toujours été à qu… » Jawa envoya son coude dans les côtes du scientifique pour le faire taire, tandis que Leia s'approchait de Jack.

-« Je crois que je vous dois à tous des explications. Venez, asseyez-vous. » Tous froncèrent les sourcils mais obéirent, s'asseyant sur le sol en une sorte de ronde. Jack s'assura de se rapprocher de Sam, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-« Vous êtes arrivés sur Alderaan il y a plus d'un an, Jack, Sam, et deux de vos amis terriens. Vous avez rencontré les Alderaaniens, commencé à échanger, mais ce peuple était moins avancé que le vôtre technologiquement parlant. Comprenant cela ils ont alors parlé de leur planète jumelle, Delaya, où semblaient se trouver d'étranges créatures aussi avancées que vous, si ce n'était plus.

-Les Adrillos ?

-Les Adrillos. Mais ça vous ne le saviez pas encore. Ces dernières aussi vous avaient repérés et vous avez donc organisé des expéditions sur Delaya, où vous vous êtes très rapidement confrontés à ces machines. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elles n'étaient alors d'aucune menace pour vous, vous faisant au contraire croire qu'elles voulaient partager leur technologie avec vous.

-Vous les avez ramenées sur Alderaan, mais les parents de Jawa n'habitant pas en centre-ville le temps que je sois mis au courant il était trop tard… » Owen apparut penaud.

-On se baladait quand on les a croisés, on n'était même pas au courant que vous étiez là… Mes parents tenaient une petite ferme dans le désert, on vivait bien mais un peu éloignés de la ville alors…

-Je les ai immédiatement reconnus en les voyant. Difficile d'oublier à quoi ressemble la deuxième plus grosse erreur de toute votre vie… » Jack se tendit et Sam resserra sa main autour de la sienne. « C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais rentré sur Terre… J'ai construit un vaisseau sur Delaya à partir des pièces détachées des premiers Adrillos morts, avant qu'ils n'aient développé une telle… Société. Je suis arrivé sur Alderaan et bien qu'il y ai là aussi eu une porte des étoiles, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour un nouveau départ…

-Ils nous ont enlevés Owen et moi et nous ont emmenés sur ce vaisseau. Notre peuple ne savait même pas qu'il existait ! Enfin, on ne savait pas ce que c'était alors on prenait ça pour du paysage… Personne n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer dedans avant… Avant Owen et moi…

-Parce que tu es mon frère… Alors toi aussi tu as le gène…

-Oui…

-Les Adrillos avaient repéré notre vaisseau depuis longtemps, mais il leur fallait un moyen de transport vers Alderaan. C'est pour ça qu'elles se sont montrées si coopératifs avec vous. Après l'enlèvement de Jawa et d'Owen, et avec l'arrivée de ce dernier dans le vaisseau, celui-ci a commencé à se remettre en marche, détectant une nouvelle présence ancienne. J'ai tout fait pour les ralentir, mais ils en sont venus à la conclusion que vous étiez tous des anciens, Owen, vous, vos amis… La population d'Alderaan est très semblable à Jawa, vous aviez un physique assez différent et ils vous ont pris pour des anciens.

-Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, puisque nous sommes leurs descendants.

-C'est vrai. Puis ils ont commencé à se montrer agressifs, vous avez tenté de fuir mais il était trop tard, ils avaient enclenché la destruction de la planète en représailles. Vous avez essayé de vous échapper avec vos amis tandis qu'Owen et moi mettions le peuple de Jawa en sécurité dans le vaisseau, que j'ai fait décoller vers votre planète.

-Mais alors… Comment nous sommes-nous retrouvés ici… ?

-Ils vous ont téléportés ici avant que vous ne passiez l'anneau. Je vous ai vus courir vers lui, il était entièrement bleu. Vos amis ont eu le temps de rentrer dedans mais vous étiez derrière et… Ils… » Jawa se tut, et personne ne reprit la parole après lui.

La main de Jack s'était resserrée sur celle de Sam et le bras d'Owen était passé dans le dos de Jawa. Chacun connaissait maintenant toute l'histoire, et elle était effrayante.

* * *

-« Vous voulez faire QUOI ?!

-Docteur Jackson ce n'est qu'une…

-Non ! Non non non il en est absolument hors de question !

-Et bien que se passe-t-il ici ?! » Intervint le Général Hammond en voyant Daniel perdre sa patience.

-« Elle veut faire exploser le vaisseau !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… » Balbutia la Tok'ra, le regard noir de l'archéologue braqué sur elle.

-Parlez... Euh… ?

-Velle'da. Et bien je… Euh nous… Hum… Nous avons peut-être une idée pour le vaisseau mais je… J'aurais besoin de plus de précisions et…

-Développez ?

-C'est que… Je ne suis pas sûr de si…

-Ses hommes veulent faire exploser une tête nucléaire à proximité du vaisseau afin que le choc les ralentisse et les propulse vers la Terre ! Général c'est complètement idiot, non seulement il faudrait une extrême précision des calculs, un diagnostic exact des dégâts qui pourraient être causés à l'appareil, ce sans jamais ne l'avoir vu, une esti…

-Votre idée pourrait-elle fonctionner ?

-Possiblement… Mais j'aurais besoin du Docteur Fraiser…

-Très bien, entretenez-vous avec elle et revenez me voir, nous discuterons alors de cette possibilité.

-Mais mon général !

-Docteur Jackson c'est notre seule idée valable pour l'instant et si nous ne faisons rien ils seront morts de toute façon, alors tâchez de coopérer au mieux pour garantir la sécurité de l'équipage. Fin de la discussion. » Daniel pesta dans son coin mais se retint de contredire Hammond en ces circonstances. La Tok'ra le regardait toujours avec ses yeux déterminés, l'agaçant d'autant plus.

-« Ecoutez je suis désolé mais c'est toute cette situation qui… Je vais vous trouver le Docteur Fraisier, attendez-moi là. » Velle'da le remercia sagement, le faisant presque culpabiliser de s'être ainsi emporté. Presque.

* * *

-« Combien… Combien de temps exactement jusqu'à la Terre… ? » Demanda Jawa timidement.

-« Trois heures et vingt-sept minutes.

-Et… Pourquoi c'est pas une bonne chose ? Je veux dire, on a repris le contrôle du vaisseau, on pourrait le faire atterrir non ?

-C'est vrai, mais tu vois on peut pas vraiment amener les Adrillos sur notre planète…

-On a qu'à les détruire avec vos armes !

-Mais nos amis ne savent pas de quoi ils ont l'air, ni même qu'ils sont avec nous à bord… Ils sont armés et hargneux, imagine quelques secondes s'ils arrivent à se dérober à nos équipes d'assaut et qu'on les perd dans la nature… Ce serait une catastrophe !

-Mais alors comment on va faire… ?

-Telle est la question… »

* * *

-« Janet ? Docteur Fraiser vous êtes là… ? » Daniel toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie sans succès, pourtant intrigué par la porte ouverte et la présence de quelques lumières. « Docteur Fraiser… ? Une Tok'ra aurait besoin d… » L'archéologue s'immobilisa en entendant un reniflement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il entra sans plus de précautions et se dirigea vers l'origine du son, la vue qui s'offrit à lui en poussant un des rideaux lui serrant le cœur.

Janet était là, assise sur le lit, les joues mouillées et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-« He bah alors… » Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Janet le serra contre elle en retour, s'imbibant de son parfum et s'apaisant dans son étreinte. « C'est à cause de tout ça… ? » La médecin hocha la tête.

-« Et si… Et si on ne trouvait rien… ? Si on ne trouvait aucune solution pour les ramener… ? Je serais obligée de les imaginer mourir une deuxième fois, et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Cassie, et comment je pourrais vivre avec l'impression de les avoir laissés tomber la première fois, et…

-Shhhhh… Calmez-vous… » Daniel commença à bercer doucement Janet dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de plus. Il aurait aimé la tenir ainsi dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux, jusqu'à ce que tout se résolve finalement, jusqu'à ce que pour une fois, tout se passe facilement. Mais même lui avait presque perdu espoir à ce stade.

Janet se cacha un peu plus contre le torse de Daniel, une sensation étrange s'emparant d'elle. Un sentiment fort, puissant mais si doux à la fois, qui la faisait presque se sentir en sécurité. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle adorait ça.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de câlin les larmes de Janet avaient disparu et elle se sentait de nouveau prête à affronter le bouillonnement de la salle de réunion.

-« Vous disiez qu'on avait besoin de moi en haut… ? » Daniel releva la tête et en voyant le regard déterminé du Docteur, transmit à ces pauvres Tok'ras tout son courage...

* * *

-« Et si nous atterrissions dans l'océan ? » S'éleva soudain la voix d'Owen.

-« Dans l'océan ? Ces créatures ne sont pas amphibies ?

-Et bien elles devaient l'être mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les rendre totalement étanches avant que… Hum, donc non elles ne devraient pas pouvoir sortir d'un océan…

-Mais si elles sont de l'autre côté de la porte comment sortir sans s'exposer ? Et surtout sans communications comment prévenir le SGC du danger… ? » Sam posa son regard tour à tour sur chacun de ses (nouveaux) amis, s'arrêtant sur celui de son supérieur. « Jack… ? Jack tu m'entends… ?

-Oui… Je me disais… Tu as dit que nous avions le contrôle du vaisseau c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Donc on peut accélérer… ?

-Oui mais p… Oh… Oh ! Je vois ! » Jack sourit en constatant que Sam avait suivi ses pensées. Comme toujours.

-« Quoi quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Owen avec impatience.

-« Eh bien si on arrive à accélérer suffisamment pour rejoindre la Terre avant que le SGC n'ait le temps de réagir, on pourra se poser sur Terre avant qu'ils ne commencent à envoyer des troupes, ce qui nous laissera le temps de bricoler quelque chose contre les Adrillos !

-Mais on n'a pas d'armes !

-C'est pas grave, on pourra facilement en fabriquer une à partir des composants qu'on trouvera dans ses machines ! Ou si ce n'est une arme au moins des explosifs, ce qui devrait déjà fortement les ralentir…

-Alors on est sauvé ? Et ma famille aussi ?

-On dirait bien…

-OUAAAI c'est trop cool vous êtes trop forts ! » S'écria-t-il en se relevant et en se précipitant vers les commandes. « Comment on fait comment on fait ? » Sam sourit tendrement en regardant Jack, qui lui renvoya son expression. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec Leia pour aller mettre en marche leur plan Y, Jack se tourna vers un Owen certainement très heureux mais terrifié.

-« He attends… Euh… Je suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ça mais... Ça va bien se passer tu sais…

-Armes, océan, explosifs, Adrillos… Je vois déjà une centaine de raisons qui pourraient tous nous tuer !

-Ouai… Mais avec des si on coupe des forêts…

-Oh il suffit d'une fois tu sais !

-T'inquiète… … … Oh et euh… Je suis sûr que sur Terre personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir… Merdé avec les Adrillos. Enfin pas exprès hein, mais tu vois… » Owen baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-« Moi je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Encore plus si l'un de vous dev…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et puis… » Jack prit une grande inspiration, « Il y a autre chose que tu ne pouvais pas savoir… » Il leva un regard incertain vers Owen, qui le fixait sourcils froncés. « Papa s'est suicidé. »

* * *

 **BOUM. Je ne sais pas si certains parmi vous s'en doutaient déjà mais voilà, ainsi est rétablie la vérité^^.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sans trop d'action vous aura tout de même plu, et vous promets un bel et doux atterrissage pour le prochain ! Enfin, ça c'est le plan A :3...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous voulez faire une auteur heureuse, et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre :D ! Bisous 3 !**


	16. Dix Petites Minutes

**Hello hello ! J'espère que comme toujours vous allez tous bien, et on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce chapitre 15 !**

 **Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, enfin pas tout de suite, donc je ne vais pas m'étaler^^ !**

 **Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15 : DIX PETITES MINUTES**_

Il y eu une soudaine secousse dans le vaisseau qui déséquilibra ses occupants.

-« On arrivera sur Terre dans 20 minutes ! » Annonça Leia du poste de commande. Jack la remercia d'un geste de la tête et se retourna vers son frère.

Tous les muscles du visage d'Owen s'étaient relâchés soudainement, prenant la configuration d'une expression de surprise que Jack n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

-« Q… Quoi… ? C'est vrai… ? » Jack hocha la tête.

-« Juste après que tu sois parti il m'a demandé de le tuer… Il m'a provoqué pour que je le fasse, assurant que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait et bla et bla… Mais je… J'ai pas voulu rentrer dans son jeu et lui donner ce plaisir. J'ai jeté l'arme sur le côté en lui répétant ça, et il m'a juste dit que de toute façon personne ne me croirait… Et puis il s'est jeté sur l'arme et… Voilà… » Jack avait les yeux rivés au sol, presque penaud.

-« Mais… Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit…

-Parce que vous m'auriez cru ? Avec le comportement que j'avais à l'époque, les affaires dans lesquelles j'étais mêlé ? Vous m'auriez cru ? Vraiment ? » Owen referma la bouche et fixa Jack d'un air désolé, ses lèvres se pinçant légèrement. Il n'avait pas toujours été le valeureux militaire qu'il était maintenant, et aurait très bien pu appuyer sur la détente ce jour-là, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Et pourtant. Il avait résisté. Il s'était fait piéger. Et lui n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que lui demander la vérité. Il s'était contenté d'aider sa mère à faire passer cela pour une disparition, pour que Jack puisse rentrer sans encombre dans l'armée, et puis elle l'avait mis dehors et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus…

-« Je suis tellement désolé… Si tu savais…

-Je sais… Et moi aussi. J'aurais dû essayer de vous dire la vérité à l'époque… Mais… » Jack fut interrompu par un bruit sourd à sa gauche, Owen et lui tournèrent la tête en même temps.

-« Sam… ? Sam ! » La jeune femme qui se tenait déjà fébrilement aux machines devant elle venait de s'effondrer à travers la forme translucide de Leia, déclenchant la panique chez son supérieur. Il se précipita vers elle et tomba à genoux sur le sol, prenant son visage presque inconscient entre ses mains.

-« Sam ! Sam ! He reste avec moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Je… Sens… Je ne sens plus rien…

-Quoi ? Mais si mais si, allez concentre-toi… » Il l'a pris dans ses bras en tremblant, le regard complètement affolé.

-« Laisse-moi voir… » Intervint Owen doucement, mais Jack était trop occupé à tenter de garder les si beaux yeux de Sam ouverts pour protester. Le scientifique s'agenouilla à son tour et commença à noter ce qu'il voyait. « Elle a les pupilles dilatées… Sam tu sens lorsque je fais ça… ? » Il passa sa main sur ses jambes et ses bras mais elle ne fit que secouer la tête à chaque fois, et lorsqu'il arriva à ses mains il remarqua que le bout de ses doigts était devenu presque noir…

-« Owen ses lèvres deviennent bleues mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! » Cria-t-il presque en continuant de serrer son second dans ses bras.

-« Je je sais pas, on dirait une sorte d'empoisonnement mais je, je suis pas médecin je s… Je sais pas… » Jack reposa son regard sur la militaire dans ses bras, et tous les bruits alentours se mélangèrent doucement en un brouhaha de bourdonnements. Les mots d'Owen, ses propres pensées, les battements erratiques de son cœur, sa respiration saccadée… Et puis lui revinrent les paroles de Dooku, qu'il avait honteusement oubliées…

-« Non… Non non non Sam… Leia combien de temps ?!

-Encore quinze minutes…

-Ça va aller… » Sourit Sam en le regardant, posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour le rassurer. « On a vu pire non… ?

-Non… Pas moi... Pas depuis Jolinar…

-Jack… » Elle aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à lui dire, vraiment, quelque chose de profond et de sincère pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer aussi elle-même que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, sur ce vaisseau perdu dans l'espace et ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Mais il avait déjà compris tout ça en la regardant, et elle le savait. Comme toujours. « On rentre, c'est fini… » Sourit-elle en fermant doucement ses yeux.

-Non non non ce n'est pas fini Sam, Sam ! … Regarde-moi ! » Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui obéir, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas la laisser se reposer… « Dix minutes Carter, dix minutes… C'est pas le moment d'accord… Dix petites minutes… Juste Dix…

-Et il faut le temps que vos équipes arrivent jusqu'à nous… » Jack tourna la tête vers Jawa, recroquevillé contre un mur derrière eux. « Vous avez dit que vous vouliez les prendre par surprise pour vous laisser le temps de tuer les Adrillos…

-Oh Jawa… » Owen se détourna de Sam et Jack et emmena l'adolescent un peu plus loin, dans le but vain de le rassurer sur les prochains événements. Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait totalement oublié cette partie de leur plan… Et en tournant la tête vers ses amis, Jack répétant encore et toujours la même chose et Sam luttant contre le sommeil, il craignait fort que l'équipe médicale n'arrive pas à temps…

* * *

-« Vous voulez faire quoi ?! Avez-vous une seule idée des conséquences d'une explosion nucléaire ?!

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit…

-Onde de choc, irradiations, dégâts sur l'intégrité du vaisseau et les satellites proches…

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit…

-Sans parler de la retombée dans l'atmosphère !

-C'est ce que je lui ai d…

-Daniel !

-Pardon. » Le médecin n'avait pas quitté la Tok'ra des yeux une seule seconde, la traversant de son regard noir.

-« Croyez bien que je voulais juste aider vos amis, je ne m'y connais pas en technologie humaine je suis désolée c'est pour ça que je voulais votre avis… » Velle'da ne savait plus trop où se mettre et regardait Janet d'un air intimidé, ce qui finit par adoucir la jeune femme.

-« Ecoutez je suis désolée je… C'est juste que vous comprenez, c'est important et tant qu'on n'aura pas toutes les informations je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles…

-Mais Docteur Fraiser nous n'aurons jamais toutes ces informations…

-Je sais… » Le médecin soupira et retourna sur ses talons avec un sourire résigné, laissant Daniel traduire que cela équivalait à un non. Elle avait conscience que son comportement était très impoli, mais elle n'était juste plus d'humeur aux civilités… Elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la salle et soupira de nouveau en passant ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux « juste quelques secondes » …

Daniel la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir remercié Velle'da pour son aide, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil d'à côté de manière très peu discrète, faisant ouvrir un œil à Janet.

-« Oh ! Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… » Il jeta un regard à sa montre et reprit, « Il ne nous reste que deux heures avant l'arrivée du vaisseau, vous êtes sûre que c'est le bon moment pour…

-Juste cinq minutes… » Souffla-t-elle avant de se redresser, de regarder furtivement Daniel et de poser sa tête sur son épaule, le faisant sourire comme un idiot.

-« Vous rougissez Daniel Jackson… » Signala Teal'c d'un sourire espiègle en traversant la pièce.

* * *

-« Ça y est on arrive ! Cria Leia en actionnant plusieurs commandes sur plusieurs machines. Il va falloir vous accrochez, le freinage va être violent...

-« Ma famille ! » Cria Jawa alors que le vaisseau commençait à trembler, « Vous devez aller leur dire ! » Leia regarda Owen et celui-ci hocha la tête.

-« Dites-moi quoi faire avec les commandes, je m'en occupe.

-Je vais tout vous mettre en automatique, vous n'aurez rien à faire si ce n'est tous vous attacher à quelque chose, d'accord ?

-D'accord oui, allez-y ! » Leia termina d'entrer des commandes en ancien sur le terminal, jeta un dernier regard à Sam et Jack et disparut à travers les murs.

-« Owen… » Appela timidement Jawa, toujours terrifié, « Où est-ce qu'on va s'attacher ici, y'a rien… » Le scientifique balaya la pièce des yeux et ne constata en effet aucun siège, aucune sangle, rien qui ne puisse leur servir d'accroche.

-« Et ben euh… On va… On va… On va se servir de ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers le système de communications, démontant les protections et commençant à récupérer des morceaux de fil à l'intérieur.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est pas ça qui va nous retenir !

-Ces fils sont faits d'un alliage ancien appelé Gusma, c'est presque aussi résistant à la tension que le fil de soie de l'araignée et très bon conducteur, on le retrouve dans la porte des étoiles mais on n'a jamais réussi à le synthétiser sur Terre. On va les attacher aux tuyaux là-bas pour s'en servir de poignées, ce sera pas parfait mais ça nous évitera d'être baladés dans tous les sens si les turbulences deviennent plus fortes.

-Alors dépêchez-vous ! » Hurla Jack de l'autre côté de la pièce, Sam et lui commençant à faire de dangereux bonds.

-« Jack je pourrais pas tenir, je vais lâcher…

-Non tu n'auras pas à tenir, je vais te garder contre moi et je ne m'accrocherai que d'une main.

-C'est ridicule tu vas te blesser…

-Il est hors de question que ça s…

-OWEN ! » Cria Jawa et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, qui pointait les fenêtres d'un air affolé. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Et en suivant son regard ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas, mais alors pas du tout anticipé.

-« Oh merde…

-Owen recalcule notre itinéraire !

-Je peux pas Jack on n'a pas le temps on va… Venez vite il faut vous accrocher on ne pourra pas l'éviter ! » Jack souleva Sam et couru vers son frère, étudiant la disposition des attaches de fortune.

-« Nous on va s'accrocher ici, toi tu gardes Sam avec ton bras gauche et tu t'accroches avec le droit là, et ça c'est pour ton pied… J'ai pas pu faire plus y'avait que ça comme fil j… » Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le vaisseau et Jack se rattrapa tout juste aux fils, retenant son souffle lorsqu'ils semblèrent lâcher avant de se bloquer. Il passa son bras et sa jambe à travers eux et vérifia qu'Owen et Jawa étaient eux aussi accrochés du mieux possible avant de se retourner vers Sam, au bord de l'inconscience.

-« Il faut que tu t'accroches à moi d'accord, je vais faire tout ce que je peux mais tu dois me promettre de t'accrocher… » Et tous savaient qu'il ne parlait pas qu'au sens propre. Sam le regarda et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête sous son épaule et murmurant trois petits mots directement contre son cœur. Puis elle ferma les yeux et cessa de lutter.

Quatre secondes plus tard, le vaisseau percuta la Lune.

* * *

 **Au moins... Ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches de la Terre non^^' ? Mais si mon argument est recevable, réfléchissez bien^^ !**

 **Bon j'avoue au départ je ne devait pas arrêter là, mais on avait déjà presque 2000 mots et ça aurait fait trop :). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**

 **Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de reviewer ça me ferait très plaisir :D ! Et si vous en voulez plus n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma nouvelle fic sur mon profil^^ ! (Oui oui je me fais de la pub... Pardon.)**

 **Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	17. On Va Se Noyer

**Voilà voilà, moi nulle, moi en retard, moi m'excuser encore et toujours. Je m'étale plus à force, vous me connaissez^^'. Non vraiment, je sais que c'est pas cool et à votre place je serait très énervée aussi alors juste... Pardon, promis avec les cours je fais de mon mieux !**

 **Doooooonc ! Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux problèmes, nouvelles solutions ?**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bonne lecture :D !**

 **(Oh et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai sorti un OS récemment dont je ne suis pas peu fière, alors mon humilité et ma modestie vous invitent à aller faire un tour si vous avez deux minutes ! Voilà, pardon^^')**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16 : ON VA SE NOYER**_

-« Mmmmmpff... » Jack grogna et grimaça alors qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience. Il y avait une sonnerie... Non, plutôt... Une alarme... Une alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête et lui vrillait le cerveau de manière fort désagréable...

Jack voulut lever sa main pour masser sa tempe mais la trouva prisonnière d'un poids, quelque chose d'immobile et de chaud. Grognant de nouveau et à contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et entreprit ce qui lui sembla être un effort surhumain pour focaliser son regard.

Il réussit finalement après de longues secondes, et ce fut là qu'il la vit. Que ses souvenirs lui revinrent.

-« Oh non, non non non non non Sam ! Sam ! » Il la remonta dans ses bras et passa frénétiquement sa main sur son visage, enlevant le sang de quelques coupures superficielles et cherchant un signe de conscience, de vie, d'espoir que sa vie ne venait pas de s'arrêter là, dans un vaisseau ancien en ruines et infesté de bestioles mécaniques et sans pitié.

-« Jack... Owen...

-Mmmmm... » Le colonel tourna la tête et aperçu ses deux autres compagnons, sonnés mais eux aussi sans blessure grave apparente. Il les laissa revenir doucement à eux et rapporta son attention sur Sam.

-« Allez Sam on y est, on est presque rentrés c'est fini... Tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant... Sam allez ! ... S… » Jack s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses tentatives lorsqu'un 'Bang' sourd fit trembler la pièce et relever sa tête.

-« Bon sang ! » Jura-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard. « Si l'un d'entre vous connaît une sortie secrète ce serait le moment de se manifester ! » Les deux amis secouèrent la tête. « Bien sûr. Aaaargh je vous assure que si...

-Jack...

-Quoi ?

-Regarde... » Owen pointait les fenêtres d'un air incrédule.

-« Oui... Il fait noir, bien vu Owen ton sens de l'observation est s...

-Non Jack il fait complètement noir ! » Le colonel fronça les sourcils. Un nouveau "bang" résonna. « Tu t'es cogné la tête un peu plus fort que d'habitude... ? » Owen souffla bruyamment en un geste d'exaspération.

-« Mais non enfin réfléchis un peu ! De quoi tu te souviens en dernier ?

-Euh... La Lune... On a percuté la Lune...

-Oui, et donc... ?

-Et donc c'est normal qu'il fasse tout noir dehors parce que notre seule vue est celle de l'espace ? » Osa-t-il, presque fier de pouvoir ressortir une connaissance spatiale -il fait noir dans l'espace, le bleu de la Terre est une déformation de l'atmosphère- que lui avait transmis Daniel lors de la formation du programme.

-« Il n'y a pas d'étoiles ! » Jack se tourna de nouveau vers l'extérieur, un rictus d'incompréhension s'installant sur son visage.

-« Merde... Je ne vois pas la Terre non plus... Ni le sol lunaire... Comment c'est possible... ?

-L'océan... » Souffla soudain Sam, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. « On est au fond de l'océan... Sur Terre... ».

* * *

Daniel entendait les soldats s'affairer sur le pont, penché au-dessus des barrières. Les voyages en mer n'avaient jamais été son truc, et encore moins celui de son estomac.

-« Vous allez attraper froid Daniel Jackson, voulez-vous que j'appelle le Docteur Fraiser ? » Lui parvint soudain la voix de Teal'c.

-« C'est gentil Teal'c mais non merci. Elle a fort à faire et je suis habitué à ce genre... De... Excusez-moi… » Eut-il à peine le temps de dire avant qu'une nouvelle nausée ne le force à se retourner vers l'océan. Le sourire de Teal'c s'élargit alors qu'il s'éloignait trouver le médecin, qu'il savait occupée à vérifier et re-vérifier sans cesse son matériel.

Ils avaient été prévenus de la collision entre un objet spatial non identifié et la Lune alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours une solution à la trajectoire du vaisseau. Toutes les idées semblaient avoir été écumées et leurs hommes commençaient à perdre espoir, lorsqu'un appel de la NASA avait soudain accéléré les choses. Leurs radars avaient repéré le vaisseau après le choc, les images satellites qui suivirent n'ayant que confirmé cette observation. Il avait percuté la Lune, dérivé jusqu'aux premières couches de l'atmosphère, puis était entré en chute libre sous l'effet de la gravité. Après un rapide calcul de la courbe de chute du vaisseau, le Général Hammond avait ordonné le départ immédiat de troupes vers le point d'impact estimé et les Tok'ras avaient prêté un de leurs vaisseaux cargos pour les emmener jusqu'à la côte, trois navires de la marine les amenant maintenant au milieu de l'océan Atlantique, à 500km à l'est de Miami.

-« Docteur Fraiser… » L'interpella le jaffa.

-« Teal'c ? Je peux vous aider… ? » La jeune femme avait la mâchoire crispée et la posture tendue.

-« Je crois que le Docteur Jackson pourrait bénéficier de vos compétences médicales…

-Daniel ? Il va bien ? Il s'est blessé ?

-Daniel Jackson semble incommodé par ce mode de transport.

-Oh… Oui, bien sûr… Excusez-moi, je suis un peu… Anxieuse… » Janet se retourna pour prendre deux pilules dans sa pharmacie, sentant son ami rester stoïque derrière elle. « Enfin pas qu'il n'aurait pu arriver quoi que ce soit sur ce bateau hein, c'est juste que… Toute cette situation… » Toujours aucune réaction. Elle soupira. « Vous savez n'est-ce pas ? » Le jaffa sourit.

-« J'ai toujours su. »

* * *

-« Sam ! » Jack reporta sa main sur le visage de son second, qui sourit et soupira de plaisir. Elle n'avait plus trop le sens de la réalité, mais elle entait ses bras refermés autour d'elle et sa main dans ses cheveux, et cela lui suffisait. _Il_ lui suffisait.

Un nouveau « bang » plus sourd et plus fort que les précédents résonna.

-« Jaaaack… » Jawa regardait la porte déjà déformée d'un regard inquiet.

-« Ouai, ouai, euuuuuh… Laissez-moi 30 secondes… » Le colonel balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard, sans plus de succès que les précédentes. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue à part celle tenue et bientôt percée par les Adrillos, et avec Sam dans ses bras et Jawa et Owen à protéger… Ils étaient surement des centaines derrière cette porte, armés, déterminés, organisés… Ils ne pourraient jamais sortir par-là…

-« On va devoir sortir par dehors… Nager… » Intervint Sam de nouveau.

-« Mais vu l'obscurité qu'il y a dehors on doit être à des dizaines de kilomètres sous l'eau, la pression va nous tuer ! » Répliqua Owen.

-« Non… Ce vaisseau a été conçu pour l'espace, pas pour la mer… Les fenêtres auraient déjà cédé… Il doit faire nuit dehors…

-Non non non c'est trop risqué !

-Owen si on ne fait rien on est morts dans cinq minutes !

-Je sais Jack je sais, juste… Laisse-moi… … … » Owen se passa les mains sur le visage, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Trop d'Adrillos, trop d'eau, trop de pression… Des Adrillos… De l'eau… « Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Jack je sais, je sais comment on peut s'en sortir ! » Comme en réponse au scientifique, un nouveau coup fut porté à la porte.

-« Alors vas-y !

-On va les laisser rentrer… Et puis on va se noyer ! » Jack et Jawa clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois.

-« Je te demande pardon ?

-Mais oui c'est simple !

-C'est une vitre de deux centimètres d'épaisseur même un obus ne la traverserait pas !

-On n'a pas besoin de briser la vitre ! C'est la pression qui va le faire !

-Il a raison… Il suffit d'une fissure de quelques millimètres… Sous la pression de l'eau la vitre va voler en éclats…

-Exactement ! Alors euh, on… On dirait que ces fenêtres sont faites de plusieurs couches… » Dit-il en s'en approchant, « Ce qui fait qu'un impact ne peut que les courber, il nous faut donc quelque chose pour la percer un… Un laser ou une aiguille ou quelque chose d'extrêmement dense…

-Carbure de tungstène… Le réseau électrique utilise des matériaux en carbure de tungstène… » Les yeux de Jack brillaient d'admiration alors qu'il sourit bêtement vers la femme dans ses bras.

-« Super je vais aller en chercher, Jawa il faut que tu fasses une fronde, tu sais ce que sais ? » L'adolescent hocha la tête alors qu'un nouveau coup fut frappé contre la porte, l'acier formant maintenant une cloche vers l'intérieur. « Ok vas-y ! » Les deux amis partirent dans des directions différentes, animés par la peur et l'adrénaline.

-« He, parle-moi en attendant… Sam… » Jack secoua la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui lui répondit par un gémissement désapprobateur. « Fais attention, tu commences à prendre mon sale caractère…

-Je prendrais tout ce que tu veux tant que ça vient de toi… » Jack sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

-« Plus que quelques heures le temps que l'équipe de secours nous trouve… On a réussi Sam… Sam… ? Hey ? Sam ! He non non non Sam !

-Je l'ai ! » Cria Jawa en revenant vers Owen.

-« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est dans un vaisseau rempli de technologie et qu'on va se sauver en utilisant la technique avec laquelle David a battu Goliath ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en assemblant l'objet.

-« Owen ! » Cria Jack avec panique. Le scientifique nota la condition de Sam et ne répondit pas, son regard pressé le trahissant de toute façon.

-Ok c'est bon je suis prêt, Jawa, à mon signal tu ouvres la porte ok… ?

-Ok… » Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, timidement et terrifié. Owen enroula une partie du fil électrique pour former un lasso et envoya l'autre bout en l'air, le faisant tournoyer aussi vite que possible au-dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

-« Maintenant ! » L'adolescent appuya sur le bouton et profita de l'ouverture laborieuse de la porte déformée pour aller se réfugier derrière Sam et Jack, entendant déjà le bruit caractéristique des machines entrer dans la pièce.

Jawa en sécurité relative le scientifique visa la vitre et relâcha le fil, envoyant la barrette noire de carbure de tungstène se figer simplement dans la fenêtre, faisant paniquer Jack et Jawa. Ne l'avait-il pas envoyé assez fort ? Assez vite ? Le morceau était-il trop petit ? L…

-« He ! Vous ! Retournez-vous ! » Cria une voix robotique alors que des dizaines d'Adrillos remplissaient la pièce. Owen se retourna doucement, un sourire satisfait illuminant son visage. Au même moment derrière lui des fissures s'étendaient dans tous les sens depuis l'impact, et lorsqu'elles eurent atteint les bords la fenêtre vola en éclats, une énorme vague d'eau s'engouffrant dans le vaisseau.

* * *

 **Dans le milieu on appelle ça faire une Claude François. Enfin je crois.**

 **Du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) ! Si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !) n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous voyez pour la suite, en auteur pas du tout originale j'adore les reviews :D !**

 **A très vite pour la suite, et à encore plus bientôt (il est 2h14 actuellement j'ai le droit d'arranger la langue française) pour le prochain chapitre d'"SG-1 ne meurt jamais" ! Portez-vous bien, des bisouuuus :D !**


	18. L'Immensité De L'Océan

**Dites c'est dingue, à un jour près (demain) ça aurait fait 1 an que je n'avais pas updaté... Ha... Haha... Hahaha... (pardonnez-moi je suis comme toujours tellement désolée TToTT)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : L'immensité de l'océan**

-« On approche du point de chute mon général ! » Lança un des officiers en scrutant son écran.

-« Très bien, ralentissez et envoyez les secours dès que nous serons assez proches.

-Oui mon général » Il se saisit du micro devant lui et annonça d'une voix claire « Toutes les équipes de recherches sur le pont inférieur, je répète toutes les équipes de recherche sur le point inférieur, départ imminent. »

Janet releva les yeux vers ceux de l'homme dans ses bras.

-« Déjà… ?

-Déjà. » Statua-t-il nerveusement en se détachant à regrets du médecin. Ils avaient passé la dernière heure ensemble dans un coin de l'infirmerie, la proximité de la jeune femme se trouvant être un très bon remède contre… A peu près tout en fait.

-« J'aimerais pouvoir venir avec vous… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ici, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement… Inutile… » Daniel renfila sa veste de treillis et se retourna, placement doucement ses doigts sous le menton de Janet pour lui faire relever la tête.

-« Je te promets de revenir vite… Et accompagné. Tu auras alors la périeuse mission de devoir garder Jack ici pendant deux heures… Si ça ce n'est pas être utile à tout le navire… » Lança-t-il malicieusement, gagnant un faible rire de la jeune femme.

-« Mouai… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose en fait…

-Mais si mais si ! Et puis comme ça, tu pourras me dire si avec Sam…

-Daniel !

-Vingt dollars qu'il n'a toujours pas eu le courage !

-Cinquante que si !

-Vendu ! » Lança-t-il joyeusement en passant la porte, Janet souriant toujours derrière lui.

* * *

-« Jack ! Jack ! Jack t'es où ?! Ma famille ! Ils sont toujours là-dessous, il faut y retourner ! Ils vont se noyer ! J…

-He he doucement Jawa calme-toi » cria le colonel en nageant vers l'adolescent, veillant bien à garder la tête de Sam hors de l'eau. Elle respirait à peine mais encore, et il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne maintenant.

-« Mais ils…

-Leia est avec eux, et ce vaisseau a été conçu pour protéger ses voyageurs du vide, ce ne sont pas quelques dizaines de mètres de profondeur qui vont le rendre perméable.

-Mais s'il y a un trou…

-Un champ de force l'aura comblé automatiquement, comme quand un morceau de la coque s'est détaché, tu te souviens… ?

-Mais… Et s'ils sont blessés à cause du choc ?

-Ils ne devraient pas l'être plus que nous.

-Mais…

-He, regarde-moi. » L'adolescent plongea son regard terrifié dans celui de Jack. « C'est normal d'avoir peur… Moi aussi, là, j'ai très peur… Et imagine Owen… » Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil et d'un geste de tête vers le scientifique, à quelques mètres, agitant ses membres dans une tentative de nage chaotique. « Mais on ne doit pas paniquer, d'accord ? Le plus dur est passé, regarde on est arrivés, on l'a fait, on a réussi ! Des gens ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour nous sortir de là, nous et ton peuple, mais en attendant il faut absolument qu'on reste calmes, d'accord… ? » Jawa sembla étudier les paroles du militaire quelques secondes, ses grands yeux verts brillant de doute.

-« D'accord…

-Voilà, super » dit Jack en souriant. Ses propres craintes étaient la dernière chose dont cet enfant avait besoin. « Tu sais drôlement bien nager dis-moi !

-Oui… Mon père nous emmenait souvent dans la rivière près de chez nous quand j'étais petit, il disait que ça apaisait ma mère…

-Aaaah… On tâchera de vous retrouver une jolie planète avec plein d'eau partout alors ! Enfin pas partout partout hein, juste ce qu'il faut.

-On ne va pas rester ici ? » Jack se mordit la lèvre.

-« Euh… Non gamin, je pense pas… Mais tu sais c'est pour le mieux. Vous pourrez recommencer à zéro, reprendre une vie comme vous aviez sur Alderaan… Ici… Ici c'est très différent…

-Mais… » Son regard se remplit à nouveau de larmes. « On ne se verra plus alors… ?

-Oh si ! On vous aidera à vous installer. Et puis… Si tu es sage… Tu auras peut-être même le droit de nous rendre visite de temps en temps !

-Ouaaaiiii ! » Un sourire illumina le visage de Jawa, attendrissant le cœur du vieux colonel. C'était qu'il s'y était attaché, à cet enfant…

-« Euuuuuuh Jack ! Jack ! » Le colonel leva la tête au son de la voix de son frère, toujours aussi loin et toujours en apparent combat avec les vagues.

-« Oh pour l'amour du ciel Owen laisse-toi flotter ! C'…

-Non ! Regarde ! » Le militaire tourna la tête et un vertige le prit soudain. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, secoua sa tête, mais cette lueur au loin était toujours là.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? » Demanda Jawa.

-« C'est… Je ne suis pas sûr… » Jack resserra son emprise sur Sam, prenant soudain conscience de la fraîcheur de l'eau.

-« Ce sont des lumières ! C'est un bateau ! Un bateau ! On est sauvés ! » Les visages d'Owen et de Jawa se détendirent en d'énormes sourires, et bientôt ils se mirent à rire aux éclats de soulagement. Sauvés, ils étaient sauvés… L'adolescent nagea jusqu'à son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, heureux comme il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais été.

-« Un bateau… Un bateau… » Murmura Jack, « Sam tu as vu ça… Sam… » Jack tourna son regard vers la jolie scientifique dans ses bras, et sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il plaça deux doigts sur son cou et attendit.

En vain.

Des frissons forcèrent leur chemin dans tous ses muscles, engourdissant son cœur et son corps, brûlant ses yeux et serrant sa gorge.

Ses émotions quittèrent son visage alors qu'il berçait doucement le corps gelé et immobile de la jeune femme, laissant les vestiges de son âme se déverser dans l'océan. Il l'avait perdue, son second, son amour, sa seule véritable âme-sœur dans ce monde.

Jack n'avait jamais été homme de sentiments, et après Charlie il s'était juré que plus jamais personne -même pas lui- ne souffrirait par sa faute. Et le voilà maintenant, s'accrochant au corps sans vie de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à repousser…

Les minutes passèrent et un bourdonnement se rapprocha des naufragés, que Jack reconnu immédiatement comme celui de l'un des hors-bords de la marine. Il connaissait ce son par cœur, l'avait entendu de très nombreuses fois sur le terrain, souvent synonyme de sauvetage de fin de mission.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Au contraire, le bruit du moteur en vint presque à l'agacer, car il le séparerait de Sam. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Sam. Il ne voulait plus rien. Jack tourna une dernière fois son regard vers le joli visage de son second, et la serra un peu plus -si cela était possible- dans ses bras. Il avait dit une fois qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans elle...

Une certaine forme de paix le gagna alors, simple, apaisante. Finalement, dans un sens qui ferait pâlir son cynisme, ils finiraient ensemble.

Jack respira une dernière fois et se laissa sombrer dans l'immensité de l'océan.

* * *

 **Eeeeeeet ben je me doute que je vais pas encore me faire que des amis ici^^' ! Comment ça je fais trop dans le mélodrame ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent SG-1 ne meurt jamais, ça arrive aussi très vite, et je vais essayer de ne plus faire d'aussi longue pause, même si je dis ça à chaque fois-' !**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer et surtout prenez soin de vous ! Bisous :* !**


End file.
